The ramadan which kisedai puasa
by KurooBaSensei
Summary: Kisedai puasa! Demi apa! Kejadian-kejadian apa saja yang terjadi! Apakah Akashi menjadi pemaaf ? Aomine dan Kise jadi jarang berantem? Midorima tidak membeli lucky-item selama sebulan? Kuroko dan Murasakibara bisa nahan sampe maghrib?(update event only)
1. Chapter 1

Chpater 1 : Rencana Akashi

Clover : Halo! Saya datang untuk membuat FF yang gaje lagi! Kali ini saya akan membuat kisedai puasa!

_**Disclaimer : **_I didn't own anything but this fanfic

_**Warning : **_TYPO yang tersebar ke seluruh penjuru fic, tidak mudah dicerna oleh otak, absurd, GAJE, dan masih banyak lagi

_**Don't Like? Don't Read And Don't Flame**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hmm... Lusa puasa ya?" Kata seseorang bersurai merah yang sedang melihat kalender. "Mungkin besok aku akan... Aha! Ide yang bagus Seijuurou!" Pemuda itu yang disebut Akashi Seijuurou mengambil Samsung S5-nya dan memberi BBM ke seluruh mantan teammates-nya itu. Isinya seperti ini...

'**Untuk seluruh mantan teammatesku, aku Akashi Seijuurou ingin kalian semua besok berkumpul di taman dekat SMP Teiko jam 9 pagi! Kalau kau terlambat, kugunting kau sampai menjadi serpihan! **'

Dan begitulah isinya, ancaman seperti biasanya. Akashi sekarang sedang menyeringai setan dan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya langsung kejang-kejang(?). Baru beberapa detik dia mengirimkan _broadcast message _itu, seluruh mantan anggotanya itu langsung menjawabnya.

Kise : '**Waaa! Akashicci, aku kangen! Tumben-tumbennya engkau mem-broadcast ancaman-ancaman macam ini-ssu! **'

'_**Hmm... Ryouta, kau baru saja memendekkan umurmu**_' Batin Akashi. Mari kita semua doakan semoga umur model kesayangan kita ini masih bisa bertahan lebih lama.

Aomine : '**Waw Akashi, setelah sekian lama kau menjadi kapten kami di Teiko... Kau baru pertama kalinya memberi kami perintah lewat BBM... Suer, biasanya kau lewat SMS **'

'_**...Ahomine... Dulu kau waktu di Teiko masih gaptek soal BB sama android, makanya aku ngrimin lewat SMS... Udah aho, pikun pula**_' Batin Akashi lagi. Heheh, Dasar Aomine... Aomine...

Midorima : '**Akashi, besok Sagittarius ada di ranking 12... Bukannya peduli atau apa! Tapi aku hanya ingin kau selamat di perjalanan jadi kau mending membawa _lucky item _-mu yang berupa kucing bulat **'

'_**Dan seperti biasa kau tsundere Shintarou, dan jangan sambung-sambungkan hal ini dengan oha-asa kesukaanmu itu**_' Batin Akashi... Lagi. Bahkan kalau menulis BBM saja masih tsundere.

Murasakibara : '**Aku akan ikut asalkan Aka-chin bawa paling sedikit 5 kardus maiubo ya... **'

'_**Dan Atsushi sendiri yang paling gampang untuk diajak, karena pasti ujung-ujungnya mau makanan**_' Batin Akashi sekali lagi. Dan sekarang datanglah BBM terakhir.

Kuroko : '**Hai **'

'_**Singkat, padat, dan jelas seperti biasa**_' Dan dengan begitu selesai sudah dia membaca seluruh BBM dari manta-mantan anggotanya itu.

* * *

Esok harinya...

"Akashicchi kemana sih-ssu? Kemarin dia yang nge-BBM kita supaya gak terlambat, kok malah dia yang dateng terakhir?" Tanya Kise. "..." Yang lain diam semua. "Hei! Seenggaknya jawab dong pertanyaanku-ssu!" Lalu Kuroko menunjuk 'sesuatu' dibelakang Kise. "Kise-kun... Itu, dibelakangmu..." Kise menoleh kebelakang dengan _slow motion _. Lalu yang ada di belakang Kise adalah...

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou...

"A-Akashicchi... SUMIMASEN, GOMEN, SORRY, MAAP AKASHICCHI-SSU!" Teriak Kise sambil sembah sujud di depan Akashi. "...Berdiri..." "Ha? Kenapa Akashicchi? Aku tidak dengar" Akashi menghela nafas. "Berdiri Ryouta, perintahku absolute" Kata Akashi sambil memainkan guntingnya. Kise akhirnya berdiri dan merasa bahwa dia akan dipotong menjadi serpihan karena dia mengingat kalau dia membalas BBM Akashi dengan tidak elite.

"Karena besok puasa! Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua!" "..." "Kenapa? Kok pada diem?" Kuroko yang angkat bicara. "Tak apa-apa... Hanya saja sangat mengagetkan bahwa Akashi-kun bias meminta maaf, ya walau dasarnya Akashi-kun juga manusia sih..." Yang lian menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku juga minta maaf semuanya-ssu!" Teriak Kise dengan semangat. "Sebenernya gue males ngomongnya tapi gue juga minta map ya" Kata Aomine ogah-ogahan.

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf" kata Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Hmph, aku hanya ingin mengatakan maaf saja karena besok puasa-nanodayo" Kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang nggak melorot sama sekali. "*nyam* Aku juga *nyam nyam nyam* mau minta *nyam nyam* maaf *nyam*" Kata Murasakibara dengan tatapan malasnya seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

"Ehem, kembali ke topik! Aku ingin memberi tahu kalian kalau besok datanglah ke rumahku, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau kalian mengina dirumahku sampai bla bla bla bla bla bla dan jangan lupa perintahku absolute" Ini untuk pertama kalinya para kisedai mendengar bahwa Akashi banyak cingcong(?)#PLAK.

* * *

Esok harinya... Dimana para kisedai berkumpul di depan rumah Akashi...

.

.

.

.

.

Saat **JAM 2 PAGI**...

.

.

.

"Akashicchi aneh sekali... Masa menyuruh kita ke rumahnya jam 2 pagi sih-ssu?" Keluh Kise. Yang lain hanya diam... Sekali lagi diam. "Hoo, begitukah Ryouta?" Kise terlonjak kaget dan kembali sembah sujud di depan Akashi sambil teriak-teriak. "Diamlah, ayo cepat kalian masuk diluar dingin" Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Mereka merasa aneh dengan Akashi yang sekarang, karena sikapnya berubah 180 derajat.

"Akashi... Rumahmu ini besar seperti biasanya yaa" Kata Aomine yang masih kedinginan karena Akashi make AC sampe 18 derajat. Sebenernya dia ada di toilet jadi entah sama siapa dia ngomong.

.

.

Baru 5 menit di dalem toilet, dia udah 'turn off'(baca : tidur) duluan.

Sementara itu diluar...

Midorima dan Kise sudah mendobrak-dobrak pintu toilet tempat Aomine tidur itu. Kenapa mereka berdua tidak pergi ke toilet yang lain? Jawabannya ada dua yaitu, terlanjur kebelet dan ini toilet terdekat.

* * *

Jam 4 pagi...

Akashi dan Kuroko sudah bangun dan bersiap untuk membangukan para kisedai yang masih bobok dengan nyenyak dan melihat alam lain.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clover : FF yang mempersembahkan tentang bulan Ramadan dan para kisedai yang dengan senang hati mengikuti syariat-syariat islam! Hehe, Gaje banget ya? Saya ingin minta maaf kalau ini pendek. Jangan lupakan hal ini, update hanya setiap bulan ramadhan dan event-event lainnya!

Untuk FF 'Di TEIKO bersama KISEDAI' chapter 5 bakal lama munculnya karna saya masih belum bias memastikan antara 'berhenti dan membuat sequel' atau 'terus lanjut' jadi mohon Vote-nya ya, para readers sekalian...

Bolehkah saya mengumandangkan(?) satu kata?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Terbitnya matahari sampai maghrib

Clover : Saya update kembali fic abal-abal ini! Saya ingin ber-terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah memberi saya saran dan komentar tentang fic ini, karena saya masih belajar! ^-^

_**Disclaimer : **_I don't own anything but this fanfic

_**Warning : **_TYPO tersebar, tak mudah dimengerti oleh otak, kisedai OOC, dan masih banyak lagi.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kuroko dan Akashi siap menjalankan tugas masing-masing(?). Yaitu, membangunkan para kisedai yang masih berada di alam lain(baca : Mimpi) masing-masing.

"Kau siap Akashi-kun?" "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu kepadamu Tetsuya" "Berarti kita berdua sama-sama sudah siap" Setelah percakapan singkat itu mereka berdua mulai berjalan dan menghampiri sasaran(?) pertama.

.

.

**Midorima Shintarou**

.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok... "Shintarou, ayo bangun waktunya sahur!" Seru Akashi. "Segera siapkan dirimu dan rapikan kamarmu, sehabis itu pergilah ke ruang makan!" Tambah Kuroko

.

Sementara itu yang ada di dalam... Masih enak-enakan tidur. Tapi begitu mendengar seruan Akashi dan Kuroko, dia segera bangun dan membukakan pintu.

KRIEET

"Ada apa-nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima. Akashi dan Kuroko membatu... Melihat penampilan Midorima. "Hei! Aku bilang, ada apa-nanodayo?!" "Shintarou, sebelum itu. Pfft... Kenapa kau memakai baju seragam SMA perempuan?" Kata Akashi sambil menahan tawanya. Yang ada disebelahnya alias Kuroko sudah sujud-sujud gak jelas sambil menahan tawanya juga.

"Oh, ini? Ini adalah _lucky-item _cancer hari ini-nanodayo" "BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Dengan begitu Akashi dan Kuroko tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oi, kalian ini ngapain sih kesini-nanodyo?" "Ahaha... Kami kesini pengen ngebangunin kamu lah! Cepat pakai pakaian yang bener! Masa kau memakai baju perempuan sih? Oh ya, habis itu pergi ke ruang makan ya!" Dengan begitu Akashi dan Kuroko pergi lagi.

.

.

.

"Hmm... Aku mulai bosan dengan cara begini, mungkin kita akan melakukan hal yang orang-orang lain biasa lakukan" Kata Akashi tiba-tiba. "...Maksudnya?... Cara biasa?" "Iya, cara biasa" Kata Akashi lagi. Kuroko yang mengerti apa maksudnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Sudah siap?" "Tentu saja Akashi-kun" Dengan begitu mereka berdua mulai berjalan. Akashi mulai memukul-mukul pentungan yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Mereka berdua mulai berteriak-teriak di sepanjang lorong.

"SAHUUUURR! SAHUR! SAHUUUR SAHUR!" Teriak Akashi sambil memukul pentungannya. "SAHUUURR! SAHUUURR NIIIHH!" Teriak Kuroko, untuk pertama kalinya Author ngedengerin Kuroko teriak.#Abaikan

Tiba-tiba... PLETAK! Akashi mendongak keatas dan menemukan bahwa pemukul pentungannya mengenai muka seseorang. "Kalau mukul liat-liat(?)-nodayo!" Oh, rupanya sang korban adalah Midorima Shintarou yang baru mau berjalan ke ruang makan. "Oh maaf Shintarou. Makanya hati-hati"

Midorima yang lagi males nyari masalah akhirnya diem aja. Padahal dalem hati dia udah kesel sih, siapa yang musti hati-hati disini?

* * *

Di kamar Kise...

"SAHUUURR! SAHUR! SAHUUUR SAHUR!" "SAHUUURR! SAHUUURR NIIIHH!" Begitu mendengar suara Kuroko terjintahnya(?), Kise terbangun. Kau sungguh beruntung Kise, coba saja kalau Akashi mengetuk pintu kamarmu seperti Midorima dan kau tak menjawabnya sama sekali. Tapi tenang saja, Akashi yang sekarang membuatnya lebih tenang.

* * *

Di kamar Aomine...

"SAHUUURR! SAHUR! SAHUUUR SAHUR!" "SAHUUURR! SAHUUURR NIIIHH!" Sama halnya dengan Kise, Aomine terbangun saat mendengar suara dari sang _**shadow**_-nya itu. Dia terbangun karena dia baru pertama kali mendengar Kuroko berteriak.

* * *

Di kamar Murasakibara...

Dia masih bobok manis di kasurnya... Tapi begitu mendengar suara Kuroko dia terlonjak kaget karena baru pertama kali mendengarnya berteriak.

Sepertinya Akashi dicampakkan disini#Dilempargunting.

_**SKIP TIME~**_

Yang baru ada di ruang makan hanya Midorima saja, dari tadi dia mendengar ramalan _oha-asa _kesayangannya lewat HP. Dia sebenarnya ingin sekali membeli _lucky-item _tetapi dia tak mungkin melakukannya karena dia menginap di rumah siapa dan sekarang ini bulan Ramadan.

"Ohayou Midorimacchi-ssu!" Seru Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sementara yang ada di sebelahnya alias Aomine masih setengah mengatuk, lalu dia menguap selebar mungkin dan untungnya tidak ada lalat yang lewat disitu. Midorima yang disapa hanya diam menatapi kise dan Aomine... Atau mungkin yang ada dibelakangnya.

Yang ada dibelakangnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oooh, rupanya Kuroko dan Akashi yang masih setia membawa pentungannya.

PLETAK

"ITTE!" "Daiki, jangan menguap dengan seenak jidatmu" Kata Akashi sambil memukulkan pemukul pentungannya di kepala Aomine. Aomine hanya mendecih pelan tapi tetap saja terdengar oleh Akashi. Dan-

PLETAK

-Akashi memukulkan pentungannya(!) ke kepala Aomine, dengan begitu Aomine K.O.

"Dasar anak ini, merepotkan saja. Tetsuya, Ryouta bantu aku menyeret anak ini ke ruang makan" Lalu mereka bertiga menyeret Aomine layaknya karung beras. Ternyata _gangguro _(bener gak tulisannya?) ini beratnya minta ampuuunn.

Murasakibara yang baru muncul hanya melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya (kejadian nyeret-menyeret Aomine by : Akashi, Kuroko, Kise) sambil memakan maiubo kesayangannya. Kenapa gak Murasakibara aja yang menyeret Aomine? Soalnya Akashi bilang Murasakibara mulu yang bawa, udah menstrim.

.

.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Kise langsung melempar Aomine dan segera duduk dikursinya.

JDUAK "ADAUW!"

Aomine yang dilempar Kise itu kepalanya kejedot sama kursi. "HOI! Kenapa aku kejedot kursi?!" Sontak semuanya menunjuk Kise. "Kise TEMEE!" "AAAA, TASUKETE MIDORIMACCHI! KUROKOCCHI! AKASHICCHI! MURASAKIBARACCHI!" Lalu Kise dan Aomine berlari-lari mengitari ruang makan yang gueedes(?) banget itu.

* * *

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.00 AM...

"Ne, Akashicchi. Kita masih harus latihan-ssu?" "Baka, tentu saja tidak. Gitu-gitu aku juga masih punya hati. Kalau kau mau kupersilahkan, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terkena dehidrasi" Kise hanya meneguk ludahnya mendengarnya. Untungnya sekarang bulan puasa...

Jadinya mereka bebas dari latihan neraka. Pengen rasanya mereka sujud-sujud bahagia sambil nangis ngejer, tapi demi menjaga image mereka tidak melakukan itu di luar... Tapi mereka akan melakukannya di dalam hati.

"Lalu, kau mau ngapain sampai membawa kami kesini Akashi?" Tanya Midorima sambil melirik ke arah Akashi yang lebih ehempendekehem darinya itu. "Hanya sekedar untuk jalan-jalan, apa ada masalah Shintarou?" "Memangnya kita mau jalan-jalan kemana-nanodayo?" Akashi terdiam.

.

.

.

"Ke mana kalian maunya?" Aomine mengangkat tangannya. "A-" "Tidak Daiki, aku tidak setuju dengan usulanmu untuk ke rumah artis kesayanganmu itu" Aomine menurunkan tangannya. Sekarang gantian Kise yang mengangkat tangannya. "Gi-" "Tidak, masa kau ke kolam renang saat puasa Ryouta"

Sama seperti Aomine, dia menurunkan tangannya kembali. Sekarang Murasakibara yang angkat tangan. "Ke-" "Tidak, sekarang puasa Atsushi" Lalu sekarang Kuroko. "Tidak, tadi kubilang sekarang kita puasa" Padahal Kuroko belum ngomong apa-apa tuh. Sekarang yang terakhir Midorima. Lalu semuanya menengok kearah Midorima.

"Ada apa-nanodayo?" "Apa kau punya usulan Shintarou?" "...Tidak..." "Baiklah, sekarang tergantung pilihanku ya... Bagaimana kalau kita keliling-keliling dulu?" Semuanya mengangguk, soalnya dari tadi idenya ditolak melulu.

~^.^~

Sekarang para kisedai berada di suatu tempat yang bernama... Author tidak tau apa namanya, tapi yang jelas disana jalanannya dipenuhi batu-batu. Kalau misalnya ada orang yang berjalan diatas jalanan ini maka dijamin mereka akan sehat sentosa, dan tempat inilah yang menjadi pilihan Akashi. Biasanya tempat ini dipakai untuk terapi.

"Hei Akashi, kau serius mau jalan di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Aomine. "Tentu saja Daiki. Kalau tidak pasti aku tidak akan kesini. Kalau begitu, cepat lepas seluruh alas kaki kalian... Termasuk kaus kaki" Perintah Akashi. yang lain hanya menurut.

Sekarang para kisedai sudah bertelanjang kaki. "Berhati-hati kalau kalian jalan disini, karena kalau kalian jatuh... bisa terjadi kefatalan" Kata Akashi disertai anggukan oleh mantan anggotanya itu. "Yosh, ayo jalan" Akashi mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

Terlihat Akashi yang memimpin mereka dan diikuti oleh Murasakibara lalu dibelakangnya ada Kuroko lalu dibelakangnya (lagi) ada Midorima lalu dibelakangnya ada Kise dan Aomine yang kesakitan jalan di tempat macam ini.

Akashi dan Kuroko menikmati jalanan ini, meski sakit tapi lihatlah pemandangan. Mereka seperti ada di pegunungan, menyejukkan dan membuat perasaan tenang.

Murasakibara dan Midorima biasa-biasa saja. Tapi mereka berdua yang lumayan kepo, jadinya mereka melihat pemandangan sekitar. Murasakibara celingak-celinguk seperti nyari toilet.

Sementara itu dibelakang, Aomine dan Kise... Mereka berdua teriak-teriak kesakitan. Iya sih awalnya sakit, tapi lama-lama juga kebiasaan kok.

"ITTAI-ITTAI! SAKIT AKASHICCHI-SSU!" Teriak Kise, tetapi tidak dihiraukan Akashi. "ADAUW! SAKIT NIEH!" Teriak Aomine. Tentu saja Aomine tidak dihiraukan juga. Merasa terganggu oleh suara teriakan dari kedua teman(baca : budak)-nya itu akhirnya dia pasrah. "Ryouta, Daiki... Bisakah kalian diam?" Kata Akashi sambil memainkan gunting saktinya itu. Lalu, selanjutnya Aomine dan Kise terdiam... Bungkam, speechless, kicep...

~^.^~

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore...

Setelah lelah berkeliling kota dan lelah melakukan kegiatan, akhirnya mereka semua balik ke rumah Akashi. Lalu mereka semua berjalan ke kamar sendiri-sendiri dan mandi (di setiap kamar ada kamar mandinya).

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian mereka semua menuju ke ruang keluarga. Yang pertama datang adalah Akashi dan yang terakhir datang adalah Aomine.

Dan mulailah percakapan absurd dari Kise. Awalnya sih ngomongnya normal-normal aja, tapi lama-lama jadi main truth ot truth... Entah siapa yang memulai.

"Hayo, ngaku kalau Aominecchi bawa-bawa majalah mai-chan ke rumah Akashicchi!" Seru Kise dengan nada mengejek. "URUSAI... Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kita jadi main jujur-jujuran?" Kata Aomine mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"..." Lalu hening melanda... Tetapi sorot mata mereka tetap melihat Aomine. Itu tandanya yang memulai permainan ini adalah Aomine. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu hey?" Kata Aomine karena merasa risih diliat seperti itu. "Kan kamu yang memulaikan permainan jujur-jujuran ini Daiki/Aomine-kun/Aominecchi/Aomine/Mine-chin(-ssu/-nanodayo)" Kata semuanya(minus Aomine) sambil menatap Aomine. Yep, Aominepun pasrah dibuatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akashicchi, aku bingung... Kenapa rumahmu bisa besar sekali seperti ini sih-ssu?" Tanya Kise. Semuanya mengangguk minus Kise dan Akashi. "Kau tau ayahku itu kerja menjadi apa?" Semuanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya mereka udah 3 tahun bersama di Teiko tapi masih gak tau ayah Akashi kerja jadi apa?! HUWAT?!

"...Ayahku itu...Bekerja sebagai pengusaha perusahaan *NIIIT* dan perusahaan *NIIT*..." Semuanya kaget... Mereka terlihat kaget sama seperti saat mereka mendengar bahwa kulit manggis kini ada ekstraknya(?)#Abaikan.

"I-ITU BUKANNYA PERUSAHAAN YANG SEDANG MENDUNIA AKASHICCHI/AKASHI?!" Teriak Aomine dan Kise. Sementara sisanya(?) itu melotot GaJe. Akashi sih woles woles aja, wong dia anaknya.

"Akashi-kun pasti bercanda... Meski keliatannya nggak sih"

"Aku setuju denganmu! Aku kaget sekali sama seperti mendengar bahwa sekarang nastar pakai keju kraft(?) atau kulit manggis sekarang ada ekstraknya(?)"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?! Apakah dunia berhenti berputar?!"

"Sungguh hebat... Ini sangat langka(?)!"

"DUNIA MULAI KIAMAT! WAKTUNYA PERGI KE DIMENSI LAIN! UBAH NAMAMU! UBAH WARNA RAMBUTMU! LALU MENGHILANGLAH DARI DUNIA INI!"

Muncul berbagai kata-kata unik dari para anggota kisedai kesayangan kita semua ini. Hei, mendengar bawa salah satu temanmu adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang sukses dan perusahaannya itu sudah dikenal oleh orang-orang di seluruh dunia itu sangat mengagetkan tau... Bahkan kau bisa saja kena penyakit jantung.

Akashi luarnya woles-woles aja, tapi dipikirannya sekarang penuh dengan rencana untuk membungkam seluruh mantan-mantan bawahannya ini.

"Aka-chin~ Aku boleh nanya gak?~" Tanya Murasakibara. "Ada apa Atsushi?" Semua perhatian sekarang tertuju kearah Murasakibara. "Bukanya kapan?~"

GUBRAAK

"I-itu sebentar lagi Atsushi..." Kata Akashi sambil berusaha untuk menahan tangannya untuk melempar gunting saktinya kearah mantan bawahannya yang satu ini. "Sebentar itu kapan Aka-chin?~" Sudah muncul siku-siku di kening Akashi. "Sabar saja dulu..." "Tapi aku sudah gak sabar Aka-chin~" Kata Murasakibara lagi. "Tunggu saja sebentar lagi Atsushi..." "Tapi sebentar itu kapan Aka-chin~ Kan tadi aku suda bilang~"

.

.

.

Hening, hening dan hening... "Kenapa? Kok tidak ada yang menjawab?" Tiba-tiba Akashi berdiri. "Ehem... Ryouta dan Daiki, ikut aku" Kata Akashi sambil memberi perinta abosolut-nya itu kepada anak-anak mantan budak-budaknya. "He? memangnya kita mau kemana Akashicchi-ssu?" Tanya Kise degan _innocent_, Sedangkan Aomine sudah mempunyai firasat buruk. "Ikuti saja aku" Dengan begitu mereka bertiga pergi entah kemana.

.

Hening kembali

.

Masih hening

.

.

.

.

Lalu tiba-tiba-

.

"HUWAAA!" "APA SALAHKU?! APA SALAH EMAKKU?! APA SALAH BAPAKKU?! APA SALAH GUE SODARA-SODARA?!" "AKASHICCHI! KENAPA AKU-SSUU?!" "AKASHI! SEKARANG ITU BULAN PUASA! BULAN RAMADAN!"

-Setelah Aomine berkata seperti itu, hening kembali melanda. Mungkin Akashi mulai tobat(?), namun-

"DARIPADA PUASAKU BATAL LEBIH BAIK KULAMPIASKAN PADA KALIAN!"

-Lalu kejadian teriak-teriak kembali berkumandangan(?).

.

.

.

"Lebih baik kau sabar saja Murasakibara-kun" Kata Kuroko menggantikan Akashi diluar sana. "5 menit lagi mungkin azan maghrib a-"

'ALLAHUAKBAR ALLAHUAKBAR!'

"...Tau mungkin memang sudah buka" Lalu mereka berjalan kearah ruang makan.

_**SKIP TIME~**_

Setelah sampai disana...

Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Midorima bertemu dengan Akashi sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Mereka bertiga merasa heran karena kemana perginya dua makhluk beda warna(?) itu.

"Aka-" Belum selesai Kuroko ngomong untuk kedua kalinya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik-menarik ujung celana-nya yang sepanjang mata kaki itu. Ketika Kuroko meliat kebawah, dia melihat ada Kise dan Aomine yang terlihat seperti habis bertempur melawan boss yang muncul saat mereka sedang berkeliling dunia.#Authorkorbangameonline

"...Kau kenapa Kise-kun? Kau terlihat seperti habis mendapat nastar special pakai keju kraft dan mendapat mastin yang katanya good itu"

Maap, Kuro-san salah baca dialog

"...Kau kenapa Kise-kun? Kau terlihat seperti habis melawan boss di akhir-akhir game"

Ah, salah skripsi...

"...Kenapa kau? Minta kutonjok?"

HUWAA! KURO-SAN BUKAN YANG ITU BACANYA! NANTI KAU TERLIHAT OOC DIATAS RATA-RATA! (Kuroko : Kalau gitu yang mana? Kok daritadi aku salah melulu? Clover : Bacanya yang ini#Nunjukdialog)

"...Kau kenapa Kise-kun? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sekarat"

Nah itu bener

"Aku... Habis 'berjuang' melawan sang 'boss' yang 'sangat brutal' di akhir-akhir" Kata Kise sambil menekankan beberapa kata. Kuroko mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kise itu hanya mengangguk dan segera berjalan kearah salah satu kursi diikuti oleh Kise... Lantas kemana Aomine?

Rupanya ia sedang tepar...

_**To Be Continued**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Clover : Saya kembali update cerita yang super duper abal-abal ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya susah dimengerti oleh otak, karena saya sendiri bingung kayak gimana ceritanya#PLAK. Mohon maaf. lahir. dan batin :)

Bolehkah saya mengumandangkan satu kata?

R

E

V

I

E

W

Don't forget, this fic always update at ramadhan and another event except chara birthday :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : HORROR! Happy Halloween!

Clover : Konnichiwa! Sesuai janji saya di chapter 1, saya hanya akan mempublish cerita ini di bulan Ramadan atau event-event yang lainnya!

_**Disclaimer : **_Kuroko no basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei!

_**Warning : **_SEMUA KESALAHAN ADA DISINI DITAMBAH GAJE DAN ABSURD BIAR MAKNYUS! B. INDO DI UNDERLINE!

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kali ini, kisedai udah pada selesai sahur, sholat subuh, dan kegiatan yang lainnya. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 06.00 AM. Mereka hanya duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV dan mengobrol. Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang daritadi mengetok pintu sekitar 5 menit.

TOK TOK TOK!

Akhirnya mereka pada sadar juga bahwa ada yang ingin bertamu atau apalah(?) itu. Akashi selayaknya tuan rumah membukakan pintu pada orang itu (sambil membawa gunting, siapa tau itu orang asing).

"Siapa-?!" Betapa terkejutnya dia bahwa orang yang datang bertamu adalah (mantan (kecuali untuk Aomine)) manager klub basket mereka, Momoi Satsuki. "Ohayo Akashi-kun! Boleh aku bertamu sebentar?" Dipersilahkanlah Momoi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Lah? Satsuki ngapain disini?" "Oho, ini aku disuruh orang tua untuk memperlihatkan ini" Momoi menjulurkan tangannya sambil memegang suatu kertas. Yang pertama mengambil justru Kuroko.

"Ini... Kue lebaran?" "Yep! Sesuai tebakan Kuroko-kun! Bahwa aku dan ibuku membuat kue lebaran!" Begitu mereka semua mendengar kata-kata 'aku' dan 'membuat kue lebaran' maka mereka semua dapat berpikir bahwa sebetapa mengerikannya kue yang sudah jadi dimasak oleh Momoi tersebut.

"Ermm, terima kasih Momoi-san tetapi boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" "Apa itu Tetsu-kun?" "...Bolehkah kau yang mengantar kuenya ke kita saja, jangan dimasak" Momoi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Maksud Tetsu-kun apa ya?" "Maksudku, bolehkah kau jangan ikut memasak bersama ibumu, tetapi sebagai gantinya bolehkah kau saja yang mengantar kue bikinan ibumu kepada kami?" Ok, ini lagi tumben-tumbennya Kuroko ngomong panjang banget.

Momoi langsung berfantasi ria dengan pikirannya. Dengan mantapnya Momoi menyetujui pemikiran Kuroko. "Tentu saja Tetsu-kun! Apapun untuk Tetsu-kun akan kuberikan! Wassalamua'alaikum!" "Wa'alaikumsalam" Jawab mereka berenam bersamaan.

"..." Suasana menjadi hening, lalu mereka berlima (kecuali Kuroko) menengok kearah Kuroko. "Ada apa?" "Tetsu... TAK KUSANGKA KAU PUNYA IDE MACAM BEGITU! TERHARU GUEE!" Kise menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat, mengamini perkataan temannya itu. "Kerja bagus Tetsuya, Aku saja tak berpikiran akan hal itu" "Aku setuju-nanodayo" "Hee? Kalau semuanya setuju aku juga setuju deh" Dan saat itu juga berakhir dengan kisedai yang berlinang air mata bahagia...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**(Readers : NGACO! MASA ENDING BEGITU!)**

Okeh, maafkan author. Kembali lagi ke LAPTOP! Sekarang kisedai sedang berkumpul, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Kuroko karna tadi dia sempat ingin meminjam laptop Akashi untuk membaca fanfiction. Akashi bolehin, tapi sebagai gantinya dia boleh ikutan liat dan dsietujui Kuroko karna dia udah gak tahan pengen baca fanfic.

"Minna-san, aku punya sebuah kejutan untuk kalian di website ini" Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba (tetap pakai nada datar) sambil menghadap ke belakang. "Dan apa itu Tetsuya?" "Bahwa..." Kuroko cepat-cepat membuka 'anime list' dan mengarahkan kursornya kearah... Kuroko no basuke. "Ku-Kurokocchi! Kenapa namamu ada disitu?!" "...Memang dari sananya mungkin..." "Souka, kalau gitu kita buka yang ini!" Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu (kalau menurut peribahasa 'ada udang dibalik batu') begitu.

Tanpa membiarkan mereka semua melihat karakter-karakter yang tertulis dengan JELAS di 'summary', Kuroko dengan cepat menge-scroll sampai ke ujung tanduk(?). Para readers ada yang tahu kenapa?... Tolong kalau bisa check keluar setelah selesai membaca cerita ini mereka masih normal kok. "Demo, tidak hanya namaku saja yang ada disini... Kalian semua juga ada" "He?" Dengan semangat, Kuroko menge-Klik 'character (A)' dan muncul nama mereka. "Ha? Kenapa disini ada banyak sekali orang-ssu? Lalu... Kenapa si 'dia' ada disini-ssu?!" "Mungkin dia termasuk kedalam tokoh... Antagonis kalau dibuat cerita tentang kejadian-kejadian yang pernah kita alami" Untuk sementara kita biarkan para kisedai diam untuk mengenang sebuah kenangan yang nggak pantes disebut kenangan(?).

"Kurokocchi ada benarnya juga sih, kalau dipikir-pikir dia mirip Antagonis-ssu" Kuroko yang mendengar kata-kata 'Antagonis' bergidik, mengingat bahwa ada satu orang lagi yang merupakan sosok 'Antagonis' di sebuah manga. "Minna-san, aku mempunyai sebuah kejutan lagi untuk kalian... Yang sebenarnya tak mau kukasih tau..." "He? Memangnya kenapa Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuro-chin/Kuroko (-nanodayo/-ssu)?" "..." "KALAU GITU KITA TERIMA TETSU! KASIH TAU AJA APAAN ITU!" Teriak Aomine dengan semangat 45.

Kuroko mengetik sesuatu dan ternyata dia membuka 'mangafox' yang sekali lagi membuat mereka terheran-heran. Sekali lagi, Kuroko mengetik 'Kuroko no basuke' di bar 'search'. "NANIII?! KENAPA ADA KAGAMICCHI?! DAN AKASHICCHI KOK BISA DISITU?!" "..." Kuroko hanya diam dan menge-scroll kebawah sampai menemukan 'volume 1-20'. Kuroko mengarahkan kursornya dan 'klik'... Muncul 20 chapter yang sudah tersedia(?). Kuroko klik chapter 1 dan kagetnya... Judulnya adalah 'I am Kuroko'. "KENAPA KUROKOCCHI BISA MASUK KEDALAM MANGA-SSU?!" Langsung saja Kuroko back dan membuka asal dan ternyata, yang dia klik adalah (SPOILER) 'seirin mendengar kejadian di Teiko' atau kalau di manga-nya ditulis 'Teiko arc'.

"Te-tei-teiko arc? Apa lagi itu Tetsu?!" "..." "Setidaknya kau beri kami sedikit informasi tentang ini-nanodayo" "Kalau aku memberi penjelasan nanti tidak seru lagi?" "Jadi menurutmu kita berpikir dan kau tau jawabannya kau sebut seru begitu-nodayo?" "..." Aomine mulai gregetan. "Ya sudahlah, chapter berikutnya!..." Dengan cepat Kuroko klik chapter berikutnya. Dan detik berikutnya mereka semua baca manga-nya sampai Kagami berkata 'Isn't that your own fault?' atau semacamnya lah. Mereka langsung diam... Diam... Dan diam... Kise terlonjak kaget. "Ma-masa... Masa iya begitu?" "Aku tau kalau Akashi itu ada dua atau... Kamu memang orang yang berbeda? Jujur ajalah, kan bulan puasa nih!" "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan BAHWA aku ada DUA" Aomine melihat Akashi untuk sementara. "Oh, ya udah. Berarti ni cerita... WRONG! FALSE! GATOT! Bukannya kita lulus biasa-biasa aja ya? Kagak ada kejadian kayak gini sama sekali?"

.

.

Clover : Itu karna lo semua islam disini

.

.

"Seingatku sih gak ada sih-ssu" "Darimana kau tau cerita ini Tetsuya?" "Iseng buka" "..." Dan detik itu juga mereka mencoba untuk mem-'filter' apa yang Kuroko bilang barusan. Mungkin kalau digambarkan oleh computer mungkin ada tulisan seperti ini 'Disconnected' atau 'your computer might be at risk' atau juga 'ERROR' begitu. "Hee? KUROKOCCHI ASAL BUKA?!" "Gampang saja, karna namaku tertera di judulnya" Mereka kembali mengingat nama judulnya dan ketemu! Kuroko no basuke.

'_**Apakah dia sepopuler itu?**_' Batin mereka (kecuali Kuroko) di dalam hati bersamaan. "A-e-kalau gitu... Gimana kalau kita main game aja?" "Game apa memangnya?" "...Horror?" "..." Sekarang bukan mencoba untuk mem-filter tapi lagi cap cip cup(?). "Ya sudahlah, kalau gitu game apa yang kau mau main?" "SLENDER THE EIGHT PAGES!" "Ha? Selender de eik peij?" "Aominecchi... Yang aku bilang itu slender the eight pages bukan selender apalah itu yang tadi kau bilang" "Masa bodo, Akashi kau punya gamenya?" "Baru selesai di download tadi" "...Cepet banget, kamu pake b*lt atau sm*rtfr*n ya?" "Nggak" "...Gue kicep nih..."

Tanpa mempedulikan apa yang Aomine katakan barusan akhirnya mereka semua membuka game itu dan memainkannya. "Kise-kun? Kalau kau pernah memainkan ini, tolong beritahu apa saja controller-nya" "Hoho, itu sih gampang-" "W,S,A,D sebagai keypad, klik kiri mouse untuk menyalakan senter, klik kanan mouse untuk mengambil kertas... Dan segitu saja" Kise dan Kuroko menegok kearah Akashi sambil memasang muka yang mengatakan 'tahu-dari-mana-?' begitu.

"Gampang saja, kan pas di download tadi ada 'petunjuk controller'-nya" Seketika itu juga, duo 'K' (Kuroko, Kise) kicep ditempat. "O-okay... Kan tadi udah dibilangin sama Akashicchi gimana cara mainnya, jadinya langsung ke TKP!" Dengan semangat Kuroko menge-klik 'START GAME'

"Collect all the 8 pages" Gumam Kuroko yang disertai anggukan oleh yang lainnya. "Sebelum itu-ssu! Ada satu warning lagi yang belom Akashicchi bilang! Ciri-ciri kalau slenderman udah ada di dekat 'player' adalah layar menjadi bersemut dan ada suara yang tidak bisa aku diskripsikan" Kembali semuanya mengangguk dan menatap dengan intens ke layar laptop Akashi.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

Layar menjadi bersemut!

"AAAAAH!" "LARI TETSU! LARIII!" "GIMANA CARA LARINYA?!" "AH! AKU LUPA BILANG KALAU CARA LARINYA ADALAH TEKAN TOMBOL SHIFT! TOMBOL SHIFT! INGAT ITU TOMBOL SHIFT UNTUK LARIII! LARI TETSUYA!" "KENAPAAA?! WHY GOD?! WHYYYYY-SSU?!" "NGOMONG APAAN SIH KAMU KISE!" "ARRGH! DIA ADA DISANA-NANODAYO! TEPAT DIBELAKANGMU KUROKO-NANODAYO!" "MAAF MIDORIMA-KUN TAPI AKU JUGA SEDANG BERUSAHA!" "GANBATTE KURO-CHIIN!"

Kehebohan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya... "MINNA-SAN! KITA SUDAH PUNYA 7 KERTAS!" "YEEEEEEYY!" "ALHAMDULILLAH!" "ALLAHU AKBAR!" "YIPPEE!" "KERJA BAGUS!" Mereka mendapatkan 7 kertas, meski begitu kehebohan masih terus berlanjut. Sayanganya...

DEENG

Si slenderman berada tepat disebelah pohon yang 'player' lewati sehingga... Mereka 'K-A-L-A-H'. "HIYAAAAAAAAA!" Mereka semua berteriak ketika melihat wajah putih slenderman tepat berada di layar laptop. Ketika selesai, mereka kembali ke posisi semula sambil mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

.

.

Clover : Tips untuk bermain game horror... Pertama, kalau udah gak tahan silahkan ngacir ke kamar mandi

.

.

"Ulala, hebat sekali kan-ssu?" "Hebat dari hong kong?! Hampir aja aku kena serangan jantung karna mainan nista itu!" Kise hanya tertawa mendengar jawaban Aomine. "Kalau begitu, Ryouta! Coba kau yang memainkannya" "Oke-ssu! Yang bersangkutan setuju kok-ssu!" Kuroko berdiri dari tempat ia duduk semula dan Kise menggantikan peran Kuroko sebagai 'player' di game itu.

"Yosh! Ayo kita mulai-ssu!" Dengan semangat Kise bermain game horror itu sampai akhirnya ia mendapatkan 5 kertas. Namun, layar kembali bersemut dan Kise salah teken tombol... Seharusnya shift malah jadi capslock.

"KISEEEE! PAYAH BANGET SIH!" "NANDE?! AKU TEKEN SHIFT TAPI GAK JALAN-SSU!" "KAMU NEKEN CAPSLOCK RYOUTA!" "KENAPA KISE-KUN?! KENAPAA?!" "SIAL-NANODAYO!" "Kise-chin... KENAPA?!" Dan sekarang Kise disalahkan hanya gara-gara salah neken tombol.

.

.

Clover : Tips kedua untuk bermain game horror, jangan pernah melakukan kesalahan

.

.

Akashi menghela nafas dan berdehem. "Ehem, baiklah! Kalau begitu aku saja yang main" Kise segera berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan digantikan oleh Akashi.

"Mari kita mulai permainan nista ini... Tapi, dengan syarat tidak boleh ada yang teriak kalau si slenderman sudah mendekat" Semuanya buru-buru menganggukkan kepalanya dan baru mulailah Akashi main.

_**SKIP TIME~**_

"A-ahh... Akashicchi..." "Akashi-kun... Sangat menyeramkan..." "Oi Akashi, tak kusangka sekali..." "Akashi..." "Aka-chin..." Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan mereka? Oh, rupanya ini adalah kekuatan dari sang 'mr. perfect'... Akashi melakukan angkle break terhadap slenderman. Segitu hebatnya kah dia sampai-sampai salah satu special ability-nya bisa ada di dunia game.

"Akashicchi... Gak nge-cheat kan?" "He? Memangnya disini ada cheat?" '_**JADI DIA GAK NGE-CHEAT SAMA SEKALI?!**_' Teriak batin mereka (kecuali Akashi) bersamaan. "Okey! Selama slenderman-nya lagi susah berdiri! Akashicchi, uber kertasnya!" Seketika ruangan itu penuh dengan keramaian... Hanya karna sebuah game

.

.

Clover : Tips ketiga ketika bermain game horror, tolong usaha agar tidak terbawa suasana atau anda akan dikira gila/sarap/sedeng/kurang obat (meski ini adalah yang paling impossible dari yang lainnya)

.

.

Di layar laptop Akashi tertulis...

'8 page collected'...

"Y... YEEEEY!" "AKASHI-KUN MEMANG HEBAT!" "YEEEE! AKA-CHIN SUGOI!" "AKASHICCHI LEBIH DARI KATA-KATA HEBAT DAN SUGOI!" "AKASHI SANG MR. PERFECT MEMANG BENER-BENER HEBAT EUY!" Akashi tersenyum lega. "Ok, ada yang lebih menegangkan dari ini Ryouta?" Kise mengangguk dengan semangat.

Kise diam sebentar lalu mulai berkata. "Masih banyak banget-ssu! Ada 'the house', 'amongst the sleep', 'slender : the arrival', 'five nights at freddys', 'Amnesia : a machine for pigs', 'corpse party', 'alien isolation', 'the evil within', 'outlast', 'knock knock', 'vanish', 'SCP containment breach', 'Amnesia : dark descent', 'nightmare house', 'neverending nightmares', 'Amnesia : The four horsemen', 'deep sleep, deeper sleep, deepset sleep', 'A cowards debt', 'The haunted house', 'year walk', 'black rose', 'outlast : whistleblower', 'dungeon nightmares', 'Amnesia : Destiny rebellion', 'The cursed forest', '7 days to die', 'phobia', 'Amnseia : A late night drink', 'left 4 dead', 'lone survivor', 'Haunted memories'..."

Sementara Kise sibuk bercing-cong(?) ria dengan seluruh game horror yang dia tau, yang lain hanya sweatdrop sambil berbatin(?) '_**Ini anak pencinta game horror ya?... Kok bisa tau sebanyak itu?...**_' Macam itu. "...'The crooked man', 'Ao oni', 'Kuro oni'... Dan yang paling seram dari semua itu adalah..." Suasana makin menegang ketika Kise menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"H-O-T-E-L-6-2-6... AAAAAA!" "KYAAAAAA!" Setelah Kise mengatakannya (dan berteriak) dengan ajaib mereka semua (ikutan) berteriak.

"...Seseram itukah hotel 626 sampai-sampai kau menjadi teriak begitu Kise-kun?" "Tentu saja, gambarnya mirip asli dan jadinya setan-setannya gak kalah horror-nya" Seketika Kise bergidik membuat yang lain kebingungan. Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. "Ryouta, apa jangan-jangan... Kau pernah memainkan game itu?" Kise terperanjat kaget (lagi) "A-a-Akashicchi... Tau darimana?... "

.

.

Clover : Tips keempat ketika bermain game horror, jangan pernah memainkan 'game-horror' itu lagi kalau udah gak kuat

.

.

Kuroko angkat bicara. "Kise-kun, apa kau serius?" "Tentu saja aku serius-ssu, kalau aku gak serius gimana cara-nya aku tau kalau game itu bener-bener serem?" Seketika mereka semua membayangkan Kise bermain 'hotel 626'. "Oi Kise, kapan kamu mainnya?" "Main apaan?" "Itu... Hotel 626..." "Ooh, kalau gak salah tahun lalu dikamar sendirian lampu dimatiin juga suara digedein"

'_**Dia takut uji nyali gara-gara kepikiran lagi soal hotel 626 itu?**_'

"Kalau gitu mending kita liat aja sebetapa seremnya 'hotel 626' yang Kise bilang tadi!" Semuanya mengangguk (minus Kise dan Aomine). "Eh? Kalian serius-ssu?" "Kise, jangan bilang kalau lu gak tau arti kata kepo?" "ya udah deh-ssu"

Kise membuka internet dan membuka youtube abis itu mengetik 'hotel 626' dan E-N-T-E-R. Kise mengeklik salah satu dari video yang ada dan mereka mulai menonton.

_**SKIP TIME~**_

Video telah selesai, sementara kisedai sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali. Tenggorokan mereka terasa kering karna teriak-teriak melulu serta pikiran mereka yang mengulang-ulang penampakan setan-setan yang ada di game tersebut.

"Ya ampuun, suara udah mau abis-ssu!" "Ini gara-gara kau-nanodayo!" "Kise-chin/Kise-kun jahat" "Ryouta..." "Kise teme!" Kise mundung. Padahal sebenernya ini bukan salahnya dia tapi dia disuruh buat nunjukin sebetapa seremnya hotel 626 itu. Tapi mau apalagi, 1 lawan 5 kan gak mungkin.

"..."

Hening sejenak hingga Kise angkat bicara. "Minnacchi! Gimana kalau gitu gimana kalau gitu lanjut main aja?!" Ternyata kepribadian Kise cepat berubah. "Ok, tapi main apa? Jangan hotel 626! Ntar kebawa tidur lagi!" "Aominecchi gak tau sih! Kan hotel 626 katanya gak boleh dimainin lagi!" "HA? Serius Kise-chin?" "Serius! Lima riburius malah!" "Memangnya kenapa Kise?" "Gak tau, katanya sih gara-gara terlalu nyeremin dan terlalu mirip sama dunia asli" "...Ok..."

"MENDINGAN! KITA MAIN SLENDER THE ARRIVAL AJA-SSU!" "Ha? Tadi kita udah main slender sekarang main slender lagi?" "Gak mau? Kalau gitu corpse party-ssu" "Yang lain Kise-kun?" "Exmortis-ssu?" "...Yang lain lagi Kise-kun?" "The outbreak?" "Serius kise-nodayo!" "Aku serius-ssu! Kalau gitu Red asylum?" "Ehem, Ryota. Terserah kamu aja deh" "OKE-SSU! SCP CONTAINTMENT BREACH!"

Kise mulai menulis, tapi ia berhenti ditengah-tengah membuat yang lain bingung. "Kenapa Ryouta?" "Jangan yang ini deh-ssu, menurut kalian red asylum atau eerie asylum atau ather asylum atau haunted asylum atau odd asylum?" (Clover : Namanya asylum semua -_-) "..." "Gak ada yang jawab-ssu? Ok fix(?), kalau gitu aku pilih yang paling serem yaitu red asylum" Mendengar kata-kata 'PALING SEREM' membuat mereka (minus Kise) bergidik.

.

.

Clover : Tips kelima ketika bermain game horror, kalau udah tau itu serem ya jangan dimainin! (dan begitulah tips-tips yang telah saya berikan, semoga berguna/slap)

.

.

Kise gak nge-download, melainkan memakai website. Selesai loading, Kise nge-scroll kebawah dan menemukan menemukan tulisan

'POPULAR GAMES

\- Red Asylum

\- Escape III Manor'

Begitu.

"Kise-kun/Kise/Ryouta/Kise-chin main online?" Si Kise cuma ngangguk dan game itu sedang loading. Yang lain hanya konsentrasi ke arah layar monitor... Namun!

"Shimatta!" Midorima berteriak dan membuat yang lain menengok ke arah-nya. "Kenapa Shintarou?" "Kita belum sholat dzuhur-nanodayo!" "Nani?! Udah jam 2-an!" Sementara game itu masih loading, mereka semua ngacir ke kamar mandi buru-buru wudhu dan cepet-cepet sholat.

.

.

Clover : Satu tips lagi deh buat main game horror, jangan lupa waktu -_- ini yang paling sering terjadi

.

.

Setelah selesai sholat, mereka kembali lagi ke tempat dimana laptop Akashi ditelantarkan(?) untuk sementara tadi. "Yosh! Dengan begini kita mulai-ssu!" "YES!" Kise mengarahkan kursornya kearah tulisan 'new game' dan ditekannya mouse sebelah kanan.

Dan seketika mereka melihat seluruh instruksi. Kise tak mempedulikannya dan langsung asal klik, lalu yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah ruangan yang gambarnya mirip asli. "Ne Kise, nande gambarnya mirip asli?" "Wakaranai! Pas aku liat banyak yang main alias ini yang paling serem!" "Doushitano? Suasana di game-nya intense banget Kise-kun" "Sou? Aku pikir gak terlalu mirip sama hotel 626" "Gak perlu bawa-bawa nama hotel itu lagi-nanodayo!" "Soudayo! Aku setuju sama Mido-chin!" "Sssh!" Seketika semuanya menjadi kicep. Anda semua pasti tau siapa pelakunya.

Red asylum nggak perlu make 'keypad' kok, cuma main klik aja. Tapi isinya puzzle semua -_-

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kise selesai memainkan game itu dengan menghela nafas yang berat. Ketika dia menengok kebelakang dia menemukan Aomine mengumpat dibelakang Kuroko selain itu Midorima dan Murasakibara mengumpat dibelakang Akashi... Jangan tanya author gimana caranya mereka bisa begitu.

"Aomine-kun, kau bisa keluar sekarang" Aominepun cepet-cepet berdiri di samping Kuroko. Aomine mulia berakting. "Ahem, game-nya gak serem-serem amat kok" Midorima ikut-ikutan. "Benar sekali-nanodayo" Murasakibara menganggukkan kepalanya. Kise hanya facepalm karna acting mereka bener-bener gak bakat acting! Liat aja kakinya pada gemetaran gitu terus ngomongnya juga masih nolak-nolak boong(?).

Kise menghadap kearah mereka bertiga (Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara) dengan muka (I_I) begitu. "Aominecchi, Midorimacchi, Murasakibaracchi... Kalau takut bilang aja, kan aku bisa ganti game" Seketika (lagi(?)), ada panah invisible yang menembus tepat di hati Aomine, Midorima, juga Murasakibara. Kalau bahasa gaulnya sih, nge-jleb.

"Saa, kau mau main game-horror apa lagi Ryouta?" Kise berpikir sejenak membuat yang lain penasaran si Kise main apa. Slender lagi kah? SCP kah? Amongst the sleep kah? The crooked man kah? Ya, jawabannya salah semua. "Aha! Aku punya adik-ssu!" Perkataan Kise membuat yang lain memakai muka (-_-) begitu. "Aku ke kamar dulu ya-ssu!" Kise berdiri dari tempat ia duduk lalu berlari menuju kamarnya.

Akashi berbalik kearah mereka dan berkata. "Ada yang mau minum?" Kuroko menatap Akashi menggunakan muka triplek(?)-nya. "Akashi-kun gimana sih, kan kita lagi puasa" "Oh iya-ya" Suasana mulai menghening. Namun, itu semua memudar ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah (larian) seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kise Ryouta.

"Oi Kise, apaan tuh yang kamu bawa?" Kise nyengir (layaknya orgil#Ditabok). "Ini tuh namanya 'Oculus rift' Aominecchi! Kalau make ini serasa kamu ada di game itu sendiri!" "Oh itu, aku juga punya... Kalau mau make itu d computer umum di rumahku aja. Ayo ikut aku!" Perintah Akashi yang mutlak tiba-tiba keluar. Gak lupa dong laptopnya dimatiin dulu.

.

.

Clover : Jangan percaya kalau tipsnya berhenti!~ Tips ketujuh ketika bermain game horror, jangan boros deh -_-

.

.

"Oke-ssu! Aku main duluan ya!" Kise langsung memakai oculus rift-nya dan memakai headphone yang dipinjamkan Akashi. "Wow, kau main 'Affected' Ryouta?" "Oh iya dong-ssu!" Sementara itu, Kuroko dkk. berbatin. '_**Mereka nyambung hanya karna sebuah game horror**_'

Kise nengok kesana-kemari sambil teriak-teriak gajelas. Satu hal yang mereka tau itu, bahwa Kise udah mulai main. "HAYYAAAAA! LARI CONG!" Kise terus-terusan aja teriak. Gak haus apa? Teriak-teriak pas pausa. Akashi make laptopnya buat main pake oculus rift, Midorima sama Murasakibara nonton si Akashi main game-horror make oculus rift. Sedangkan, Kuroko sama Aomine nonton Kise main game-horror yang namanya 'Affected' tadi.

Mari kita beralih sementara ke bagian Akashi...

Midorima dan Murasakibara dari tadi selalu nge-dengerin Akashi complain tentang setannya. "Buset dah Akashi, sabaran dikit napa-nanodayo..." Murasakibara cuma ngangguk. Akashi ngemuterin kepalanya sampe ngehadap kearah mereka ngebuat duo 'M' (Midorima, Murasakibara) kaget, mereka gak inget sama sekali kalau udah make oculus rift apa yang bisa diliat sama playernya itu cuma isi game-nya sendiri.

"Argh, kukira setannya dateng... Baru mulai udah dateng aja! Are, ini... Ouija?" Midorima sama Murasakibara penasaran sama apa yang Akashi baru aja liat. Jadi mereka ngeliat di layar laptop Akashi aja. "Eh, Ouija? Emang ini permainan satu nyeremin" Mereka semua bergumam karna melihat planchette-nya (yang merupakan gelas kaca) bergerak kesana-kemari. "R... U... N... Good bye" Itulah tulisannya yang diberitahu. "AKASHI! LARI OOI!" "GANBATTE AKA-CHIN!" Akashi yang sebenernya nggak ngedenger teriakan Midorima sama Murasakibara disebelahnya udah tau bakal disuruh lari karna planchette-nya nunjukinnya gitu(?).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dan teriakan menggema keseluruh ruangan pas setannya tiba-tiba nemplok(?) di layar laptop Akashi. "Yare-yare, nakutin bener. Searasa menjadi 3D" Game belum selesai dan Akashi udah ngelepasin aja oculus rift-nya, meski cuma sekedar waktu aja sih. "Udahan aja-nanodayo?" "Kokoro, mata batin, jiwa-raga ane masih kuat tau!" Jujur, author-pun yang sebenernya nggak berpengelaman menggunakan oculus rift juga sebenernya juga udah takut, tapi Akashi... Paling setannya yang takut sama dia. "Seseram itukah Aka-chin?" Akashi ngangguk. Kalau Akashi aja udah histeris gimana Kise?

Mari kita melihat suasana di bagian Kise...

Kuroko dan Aomine udah ikut-ikutan ngeliat ke layar computer umum di rumahnya Akashi yang besarnya naujubileh himinjalek(?)! Kise juga main Affected kayak Akashi, dia juga baru mulai. "Hayya! Serem amat tempatnya-ssu!" "Udah tau serem masih aja dimainin! Dasar gebelek!" Alhamdulillah-nya Kise gak bisa ngedengar apa yang Aomine baru aja bilang karna dia make headphone. "Mau bagaimanapun itu pokoknya aku setuju dengan perkataan Kise-kun, seram juga tempatnya" "Jujur aja sih... Tapi bener"

Kise udah main neken tombol shift aja buat lari, yang artinya setannya udah dateng. "HAYYA! OUIJA!" Sama halnya dengan Akashi, Kise juga menemukan papan Ouija beserta planchette-nya yang merupakan gelas kaca. "R... U... N... Good bye" Setelah itu Kise mendengar tawaan anak kecil yang nyaring dan sumpah nyeremin banget. "DISURUH LARI KISE!" "AYO SEMANGKA! SEMANGAT KAKAK KISE-KUN!" Meski Kise tidak bisa mendengar apa yang Aomine dan Kuroko katakan tetap saja dia tahu apa yang dia harus lakukan...

Yaitu, lari dari setan anak kecil tersebut. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Dan terdengarlah suara yang nyaring nan cempreng yang berasal dari mulut Kise Ryouta yang bisa membuat budek seketika. Mari kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Aomine dan Kuroko.

Selesai sudah 'Affected : The manor' untuk permainan itu, bedanya Kise sama Akashi itu disini! Kise udah gak kuat lagi meski itu hanya sebentar dan juga itu part 1 saja. "Astaghfirullah! Hayya! serem banget-ssu!" Begitu mendengar apa yang Kise bilang Aomine dan Kuroko berkata (secara bersamaan) "Seseram itukah? Sampai-sampai kau gak tahan hanya dengan satu bagian saja?" "Tentu saja-ssu! Kau pikir game horror itu gak ada yang serem? Left 4 dead aja nyeremin tau!"

"Rupanya kau sudah menyerah Ryouta" Terdengar suara yang pasti readers udah tau siapa pelakunya. "Akashicchi! Jangan bilang kalau kau melanjutkannya sampai akhir-ssu?!" Akashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang bertanda jujur. Membuat Kise, Aomine, dan Kuroko shock ditempat. Rupanya sang emperor juga mempunyai kehebatan terselubung(?).

.

.

Clover : Tips kedelapan ketika bermain game horror, coba-coba uji nyali biar tau sebetapa gedenya nyali dan mental anda

.

.

Aomine melirik ke jam dan melihat bahwa waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah 4. "O-oi... Sholat ashar yok!" Semuanya nengok kearah Aomine yang nunjukin jari telunjuknya kearah jam dinding yang ngebentuk gunting(?). "ALAMAK! Kita belom sholat ashar-ssu!" "Baru juga dibilangin Ryouta" "Daripada basa-basi, mending kita sholat deh minna-san" "Tuh, denger apa kata Kuroko-nanodayo!" "Aah~ lama banget sih kalian~" Dengan terpaksa Murasakibara menyeret mereka berlima yang masih banyak cing-cong.

Mereka melakukan sholat berjamaah yang diimamkan oleh Akashi selayaknya tuan rumah. Setelah selesai sholat, mereka semua berkumpul di depan computer umum di rumah Akashi. "Saa, ada ide buat mengisi waktu luang?" "..." Tak ada yang menjawab. "Tak ada yang jawab?..." Semuanya berfikir keras untuk bermain apa.

Clover : Ey! Ini kan judulnya horror jadinya mainnya yang horror-horror dong!

"Author(-san/-chin/cchi) bawel(-ssu/-nanodayo)!" Yaa, terserah deh! Yang penting horror! Kayak cerita horror atau main game horror lagi. "Yowes, main horror lagi yok!" "YOSH!" Semuanya pun sepakat untuk bermain game horror lagi. "Ok Ryouta, aku percayakan pada pilihanmu mengenai game-game horror ini" "Roger-ssu" Kise pun berfikir keras.

.

.

.

"Oi Kise lama banget!" "Ssh, mending kau diam saja Daiki" "..." Kise masih terus berfikir hingga akhirnya lewat satu kata dikepalanya... 'Dreadout'. "Aha! Aku punya adik-ssu!" Kembali Kise mengumandangkan kata-kata yang anehnya itu. "Gimana kalau kita main dreadout-ssu?" Akashi merasa kenal dengan nama itu dan... "Oh, game yang berasal dari Negara di asia tenggara itukan? Indonesia!" "Pewdiepie aja main dreadout Akashicchi!" "Ha? Oh, ya aku pernah nonton"

Clover : Ya, bagi yang tidak mengetahui siapa itu pewdiepie cek aja channel-nya di youtube. Dan bagi yang tidak tau apa itu dreadout akan saya jelaskan, di demo-nya (bukan yang full) ada perempuan yang merupakan salah satu anggota osis dia terbangun di suatu tempat yang gelap gulita. Sehabis itu dia mendengar ada suara telpon berdering. Dia pergi kearah asal suara dan membuka telponnya (lucunya merek handphone-nya irisphone) dan sisanya tolong cari sendiri/slap :P

Setelah sepakat untuk bermain game itu akhirnya Akashi mulai mendownload game itu. "Sha ra ra ra~! Mari kita bermain dreadout-ssu!" Kise dengan semangat langsung membuka game itu. Lalu, muncul pilihan bahasa antara bahasa Indonesia atau bahasa Inggris. "Hmm, perintahku absolut jadi kita pilih bahasa Indonesia" Kise cuma nurut-nurut aja kalau disuruh make bahasa Indonesia, toh siapa yang ngasih perintah juga.

Permainan dimulai dengan dimulainya lagu... Lengseng wengi (A/N : Bener gak kayak gitu tulisannya?)

"Hayya, aku kenal lagu ini-ssu!" Kise menyahut. Akashi terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Kalau gak salah... Ini lagu dari Indonesia... Dari Jawa... Sinden... Lengseng wengi!" Kata Akashi yang akhirnya inget juga. "Ano... Akashi-kun, bisa kau beritahu negara Indonesia itu yang mana?" "Are? Kau tak tau?" "..." "Negara yang terdapat di asia tenggara... Negara yang pernah negara kita jajah-" "Akashi-kun jahat" "...?" "Kasian kan negara yang lain dijajah" Dalam hati Akashi berkata. '_**SIAPA JUGA YANG NGIRA ITU PERBUATAN BAIK TETSUYA?!**_'

Kuroko dan Akashi baru sadar akan adanya pergantian lagu dari yang nyeremin jadi yang hepi-hepi gak jelas(?). "Yosh! Kita mulai sekarang-ssu!... Nggak ding, masih ada cutscene! Tapi abis cutscene langsung main!... Katanya ada babi ngepet, sunder bolong, jenglot, nyi ronggeng, pocong... Gak tau deh! Pokoknya banyak-ssu!" Ucap Kise dengan cerianya.

.

.

Clover : Tips kesembilan ketika bermain game horror, jangan pernah bermain sendiri kalau takut (Readers : SEMUANYA JUGA TAU KELEZZ!)

.

.

Kise masih berada di cutscene sampai akhirnya... Para tokoh di game itu berpencar-pencar, meninggalkan si tokoh utama di belakang. Game-pun dimulai dan suasana menegang karna semuanya terdiam, ngelotot kearah layar computer itu. Aomine memecahkan keheningan. "Etto... Kore wa... Nanda? (Anu... Itu... Apaan?)" "Doushita no Daiki? (Kenapa Daiki?)" Aomine hanya diam dan menunjuk kearah sesuatu di sebelah tembok, Kise dan Akashi yang merasa mengerti apa yang Aomine katakana segera bertindak(?).

"Souka, kore wa kono satan (Aku mengerti, itu adalah setannysa "Soudayo! Kore wa kono satan-ssu! Ne Aominecchi, doushita no? Furueru ka? (Benar! Itu adalah setannya! Hey Aominecchi, kenapa? Takut?)" "ZEN ZEN FURUERU NE! (Aku tak takut tau!)" Kise mengehla nafas mendengar jawaban Aomine. "Hai, hai-ssu, anata wa... Furueru janai. Soudayo-ssu? (Baik, baik, kau... Tak takut. Iya kan?)" "S-SOUDAYO! (Benar!)" Mereka semua tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Aomine yang ketauan banget bohongnya!

"Saa, waktunya selfie-ssu!" "Ha? Selfie? Setan suka selfie?" "Bukan gitu Aominecchi-ssu! Justru setannya takut selfie-ssu!" "Heh, kalau ngomong bahasa Indonesia ajak-ajak dong" "Are? Akashicchi bisa bahasa Indonesia  juga-ssu?" Dan mereka (Akashi, Kise) mengobrol dengan bahasa Indonesia dan membuat yang lain bingung, mereka ngomong apaan.

"Kalian gak bisa bahasa Indonesia ya?" Tanya Akashi yang disapa anggukan oleh yang lainnya. "Wakatta. Demo, seenggaknya kalian bisa satu bahasa asing deh. Aku jamin pasti bakal berguna, apalagi bahasa Inggris" "Akashi-kun, bahasa Inggris itu kan bahasa internasional..." "Memang, makanya aku bilang begitu ke kalian dan aku yakin seratus persen pasti kalian bisa" '_**Tadi ngomongin b. Indonesia, sekarang ngomongin bahasa Internasional alias bahasa Inggris**_'

Waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya Kise sampai di level terakhir dimana akhirnya Nyi ROnggeng keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Siap?" Aba-aba Kise. "Siap!" Dan dijawab oleh yang lain. "Saa... UTEEEE!" Kise menggunakan tombol shift untuk berlari lalu muncullah cutscene dimana Nyi Ronggeng muncul dan 'player' berada di suatu tempat yang tidak teringat(?). "Minnacchi! Arahnya kemana nih?! Aku lupa-ssu!" "Maju terus, abis itu ke kanan terus maju aja dan disitu entar ada tangga! Kesana cepet!" Kata Akashi make bahasa Indonesia. "TATAKAE! GANBATTE! HAYAKU! KISE(-CHIN/-KUN)!" Kise berjuang layaknya pahlawan di cerita ini.

Iya...

Pahlawan KW-an#Ditabok.

"Dokomademo tsuzuiteku way

Itsumademo tsuzuiteku day

Kono mamajan owaranai na yeah yeah..." Kise sambil main game horror ternytaa masih bisa nyanyi-nyanyi -_- juga membuat yang lain facepalm entah kenapa. "...demo doushite, bokutachi wa..." Kise berhenti di bagian itu, tepat disaat dimana Nyi Ronggeng kembali bernyanyi. "SHIMATTA! DOUSHITE ORETACHI NO KIKOERU KONO KOE WA?! (Sial! Kenapa kita mendengar suara itu?!)"

.

.

Clover : Tips kesepuluh ketika bermain game horror, jangan pernah panic atau anda menjadi lola

.

.

"Kise-kun/Kise/Ryouta/Kise-chin no baka..." "HIDOI-SSU! Demo, kono player wa... NIGEDA HAYAKU BAKA! (Jahat! Tapi, player ini... Cepetan lari bodoh!)" KIse mencak-mencak gak jelas pas Nyi Ronggeng udah ada di deket-nya. "Shinu koto wanai, shinu koto wanai, shinu koto wanai... Motto hayaku! Hontou ni!... YATTA! KORE WA KONO DOA! (Jangan mati, jangan mati, jangan mati... Cepetan! Serius!... Akhirnya! Itu pintunya!)"

Mereka udah seneng gegara akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu keluar. Sayangnya... Nyi Ronggeng balik dan sekarang Kise tidak bisa menggunakan controller-nya dengan benar karna ada tikus yang menghalangi-nya. "AAA! Tikus sialan! Kenapa musti ada di game ini sih!" Intinya, Kise udah gregetan. "Ya Allah, ini susah diatanra yang paling susah-ssu! Cotroller-nya pada amburadul! Makasih banget ya Nyi Ronggengcchi(?)! ASTAGHFIRULLAH ALLAHU AKBAR!" Kise tambah gregetan, meskipun begitu bisa dilihat Kise tersenyum senang karna permainan satu ini menantang sekali... Menantang SEKALI.

.

.

.

"_**Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar!...**_"

"Alhamdulillah!" Akhirnya mereka bisa melupakan sebuah kelaparan dan kehausan terima kasih untuk Kise Ryouta untuk saat ini. Mereka semua berjalan ke ruang makan untuk buka, setelah itu mereka sholat maghrib berjamaah, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke masjid untuk sholat tarawih.

Hari itu berakhir dengan penuh kebahagiaan... Juga penuh dengan pemikiran tentang kenapa Kise itu game-horror freaker dan Akashi juga sama kayak Kise? Tapi untuk mereka jawabannya adalah? T! Amiin(?)

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Clover : Haloha! Maafkan saya yang melupakan bahwa sekarang tanggal 31 Oktober! Spesial Halloween saya persembahkan sebuah karya dengan game horror di dalamnya/slap. Ngomong-ngomong gimana dengan game yang Kise main? Gapapa tuh ditinggalin begitu aja? Oh nggak dong, dia sih bodo amat, yang penting buka aja! :v

Sampai jumpa minna-san di hari natal!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : SNOWING HORROR! Happy christmast!

Clover : KONNICHIWA! Saya dating lagi dengan fanfic yang nista (banget) ini! Karna gak tau mau nulis apa lagi jadi langsung aja ya!

_**Disclaimer : **_Kurobasu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei!

_**Warning : **_Semua kesalahan ada disini! Ditambah para chara jadi OOC serta humor garing

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seperti halnya dengan kemarin, kisedai sudah berada di ruang keluarga rumah Akashi. Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00 AM. Kise yang bosan karna mereka hanya ngobrol-ngobrol di depan perapian. Kuroko yang menyadari akan sebetapa bosannya Kise, akhirnya ia membuka topic yang lain. "Nee Minna-san, gimana kalau kita main sesuatu?"

Seluruh pandangan tertuju kearah Kuroko. Akashi yang pertama kali menjawab "Wakatta, kau mau main apa?" Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Gimana kalau kita main diluar?" Semuanya langsung memasang muka 'The-what-?!' semacam itu. "Kurokocchi sudah gila atau memang udah gila-ssu?" "Tentu saja aku masih waras Kise-kun, aku kan tidak alay sepertimu"

Perkataan Kuroko sukses membuat Kise nangis buaya. "... Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu kita main game horror lagi-ssu!" Mendengar kata-kata Kise, Akashi mengingat sebuah game horror (lebih tepatnya indie-horror-game) yang belum pernah keluar dari mulut Kise (yang diam-diam seorang game maniac) sama sekali.

"Kalau mau main game itu, mending kita main suatu game horror tanpa berjalan sama sekali" Kata-kata Akashi membuat semuanya menoleh kearahnya. "Ha? Nggak jalan? Gimana caranya?... Biar deh, memang namanya apa?" Akashi nyengir setan ngebuat mereka semua merinding setengah mati setengah idup(?).

"Namanya... Five Nights at Freddy's, tenang saja aku punya gamenya jadi gak perlu download lagi" Akashi berjalan kearah komputer utama dirumahnya dan mulai menyalakannya. Setelah menyala dengan sempurna(?) Akashi menge-klik kanan mousenya di sebuah icon yang bertulis 'Five Nights at...' begitu.

Seketika layar computer berubah menjadi hitam dan meninggalkan tulisan Five Nights at Freddy's lalu dibawahnya ada tulisan New Game terus Continue dan 6th night dan Custom Night. Lalu disebelah kanan layar dapat dilihat gambar sesuatu yang tiba-tiba nge-glitch atau gambarnya berubah dalam waktu setengah detik.

"Mari kita mulai game baru" Dan Akashi mengarahkan kursornya kearah tulisan new game dan menge-kliknya. Mari kita coba membuat Akashi masuk ke dunia Five Nights at Freddy's (atau FNaF) supaya lebih gampang keliatannya(?).

.

.

Clover : Inget, Akashi lagi ada di dunia virtual FNaF.

.

.

Akashi menaikkan tabletnya dan mengeklik berbagai macam tombol (atau lebih tempatnya tombol kamera CCTV) di tablet itu. Diturunkannya tablet itu dan melihat kenan-kiri buat ngemastiin nggak ada salah satu dari keempat robot itu datang ke tempatnya.

Oh ya, sebelum lanjut. Bagi anda yang tidak tau tentang FNaF (lebih tepatnya supaya tidak bingung) mari saya jelaskan. Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, FNaF adalah indie-horror-game dan di game ini anda tidak bisa ngapain-ngapain. Kerjaan anda hanya melihat gerak-gerik 'mereka' supaya tidak datang ketempat anda dan membunuh 'player'. Ngomong-ngomong mereka itu sebenarnya para robot yang dibilang oleh pembuatnya sendiri (scott cawthon) dihantui. Mari lanjut ke cerita sisanya akan anda temui sendiri bagaimana ceritanya.

KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING

(Maaf saya nggak bisa nejermahinnya T^T) "_Hello? Hellooo? Uh, I wanted to record message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_** real**_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night"_

Dan selesailah sebuah 'Message-record' dari seseorang tak dikenal itu. Akashi menghela nafas karna dia selalu bingung, kenapa orang itu bisa ngomong sampai 2 jam? Kalau kata temen saya sih... Amajing.

Akashi mengecek tabletnya sekali lagi, dan dia menekan tombol yang ada di paling atas (yang dia yakini nama tempatnya aalah show stage) setelah itu, dia menyadari bahwa... Salah satu dari mereka keluar. Bagi Akashi ini udah biasa, karna dia tau apa saja kebiasaan para animatronic itu (lain cerita kalau yang lain).

"Yare yare, malem satu aja udah bikin mereka berlima takut gimana malem ketujuh?" Akashi menurunkan tablet-nya dan menengok kesana-kemari sambil menekan tombol 'Light'.

Ketiga kalinya dia memencet tombol 'Light' disebelah kiri akhirnya terlihat juga salah satu dari mereka yang tadi keluar. Dengan segera Akashi memencet tombol 'Door' sehingga jalan untuk para animatronic terhalang... Namun!

(Dunia nyata)

PET!

"He? Kok dimatiin Kurokocchi-ssu?" Kuroko yang ditanya oleh Kise diam saja, setelah beberapa detik hening akhirnya yang ditanya jawab juga. "Sekarang... Tanggal 25 loh" Lalu disambut tatapan bingung oleh yang lain, kecuali Akashi yang akhirnya berkata. "Kau ingin bilang 'mari kita rayakan?'" Kuroko menggeleng, jempol kanannya menunjuk kearah pintu utama. "Keluar?" Tanya Akashi dan disambuti anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Tetsu... Kau gila atau apa? Kita ini lagi puasa tau! Masa mau main diluar dingin-dingin?!" "Memangnya aku bilang 'main-main diluar' Aomine-kun?" "...Oh, gue salah ya?" "Udah tau salah masih nanya lagi-ssu!" Kata Kise sambil memakai muka (-_-)

Kuroko berdehem sebentar lalu berkata. "Ayo ke teras rumah Akashi-kun" Langsung semuanya memasang tampang bingung. "Ngapai disana? 'ngadem'?" "Ngadem apanya, adanya juga jadi 'frozen' diluar-nanodayo" Sahut Midorima OOC tanpa dia sadari sendiri :v

"Frozen? Ooh, Disney movie itu ya-ssu!" "Ho! Gue pernah denger, pernah gue nonton bareng satu tim di gym touou tapi... videonya 'frozen' jadi 'broken'"

(Clover : Ya ampun Aomine, sejak kapan kau main puns?!)

Semuanya menengok kearah Aomine. "Broken kenapa Daiki?" "Broken gara-gara memory laptopnya Imayoshi abis" "..." Hening... "Satte, kenapa kau mau ke teras rumahku Tetsuya?" "Aku mau mengajak bermain sesuatu"

Dengan begitu mereka ber-6 berjalan kearah teras rumah Akashi yang bujubuneng(?) gedenya.

.

.

.

"Saa, apa yang mau kau ajak tadi?" Tanya Akashi sekali lagi. "Ayo main sambung cerita per-kalimat, tapi dengan cara shiritori. Misalnya, aku bilang 'pada suatu hari ada rumah yang sangat unik' lalu dilanjutkan Murasakibara-kun 'ikan-ikan pun senang melihatnya'" Aomine angkat tangan. "Kenapa Aomine-kun?" "Ceritanya gak nyambung gapapa?" Kuroko berfikir sejenak. "Biarlah, shiritori juga nggak akan selamanya sama kan?"

"SAA! HAJIMEMASHOU! Dimulai dari Kurokocchi, lalu ke Midorimacchi lalu terus berurut sampai aku yang terakhir-ssu!" Usul Kise. "Hoy! Kenapa malah kau yang mengontrol-nanodayo?!" "Baiklah Kise-kun" Midorima kaget. "Kenapa kau setuju Kuroko-nodayo?!" "Biar cepet Midorima-kun, si Author-kan lagi ngebut ngetiknya"

(Clover : Oke mulai dari sini, percakapan saja!)

"_Pada suatu hari, ada sebuah rumah di new York yang sangat indah dan unik..._" -Kuroko

"Eh? Oh... _Iklan-iklan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa rumah itu dibuat sejak tahun 1987_" -Midorima

"..._UH atau kepanjangannya Ulangan Harian terus berlanjut hingga saat ini..._" -Akashi

"Oh, giliranku? _...Impian bagiku adalah menadapatkan banyak makanan..._" -Murasakibara

"Hmm, apa ya? ..._Ancur deh hati si jomblo..._" -Aomine

"Giliranku-ssu! ..._Orang bilang bola itu bulat-ssu!..._" -Kise

"..._Susu murni itu dijual dengan nasional, sehingga anak bangsa-_" -Kuroko

"Tunggu sebentar, katanya cerita. Kok jadi sambung kalimat?" -Akashi

"Iya juga sih, yaudah. Ulang lagi deh... Kali ini cerita aja perkalimat, gak usah pakai cara shiritori" -Kuroko

"_Pada suatu hari, di sebuah villa, di kota new York, di daerah catskills..._" -Kuroko

"...? _Jadi di villa kota new York ini, di daerah cat scales...-! _*BRUAK*" -Midorima

"Are, Mido-chin kok pingsan?" -Murasakibara

"Mungkin dia takut dengan kata-katanya sendiri tadi... Yang harusnya '_catskills_' jadi '_cat scales_'" -Akashi

"Kalau begitu Midorimacchi nggak ikut aja untuk sementara-ssu!" -Kise

"*Nyeret Midorima keluar lingkaran*" -Murasakibara

"..._Catskills yang sebenarnya merupakan xylophone dari cat scales dan kita tidak membawa kucing bersama kita, jadi ketika kita mendengar saura cat scales, kita tau kita ada di dalam masalah..._" -Akashi

"..._Jadi yaah, kita tidak punya kucing untuk melawa cat scales. Dan disitulah aku, lupa bahwa Mido-chin ada disitu juga. Dan dia seperti... 'aku bahkan tidak tahan dengan keberadaan Cat scales! Bagaimana caranya kita bisa melawan ini?!' Dan aku seperti 'jadi, kau tau kan sesuatu yang kucing takuti kan?... cool ranch doritos' Dan Mine-chin selalu membawa 6 kantung cool ranch doritos ketika jalan-jalan. Jadi aku pergi ke koper Mine-chin dan dia memiliki sticker goofy dimana-mana dan ada baju harry potter dan dia memiliki tongkat sihir juga, jadi aku menggali isinya dan mengambil 6 dari 6 kantung cool ranch doritos. Dan Aka-chin seperti 'mari kita tebarkan ini jendela dan di depan pintu dan itu akan membuat para kucing menjauh' dan kucing itu termasuk Cat scales..." _ -Murasakibara

"Waw, panjang banget Murasakibara" -Aomine

_"...Dan... Setelah kita kehabisan cool ranch doritos kita pikir kita sudah aman dari Cat scales, tapi mereka sebenarnya bukan 'kucing' tetapi mereka... 'werecat'. Yaitu, orang-orang yang berubah menjadi kucing bawah sinar bulan purnama dan mereka TIDAK alergi kepada cool ranch doritos. Jadi, Kise meminjam baju harry potter-ku dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya juga, dia lari kearah hutan sambil berteriak... _ Apa lagi namanya?... Oh ya! _Peehype... Kise mengatakan sebuah mantra Harry Potter 'PEEYUS HYPEUS!' dan dia menghembuskan para werecats menjauh dengan tongkat sihir jadia-jadianku. Dan... _OK Kise lanjut" -Aomine

"Roger-ssu! ..._Sebenarnya, itu hanya cerita versi-ku saja dan yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah aku berlari kearah hutan dengan menggunakan seluruh alat-alat Harry Potter Aominecchi sambil berteriak 'PEEHYPE!' dengan girly-nya dengan tangan yang lentik. Dan para kucing hanya memakanku saja karna Harry Potter itu tidak asli dan aku tak mengetahuinya tapi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?...-! _HEY! Kenapa tiba-tiba ini jadi cerita tentangku-ssu?! Ini saja tidak asli dan bagaimana bisa aku tak sadar bahwa aku telah mengatai diri sendiri *nangis bombay*" -Kise

"Kalau begitu aku lanjutkan... _Jadi kita kehilangan kise-kun yang sebenarnya copy-cat, dan akhirnya tinggal kita berlima saja aku sempat lupa bahwa yang lain ada juga-_" -Kuroko

"Ya iyalah kita ada!" -Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara

"-_dan mereka hanya duduk dibelakang sambil bermain tab dan Aomine-kun seperti 'Sial, werecats'... _Giliranmu Murasakibara-kun" -Kuroko

"Ooh, ok!~... _Dan Mine-chin bilang 'Sial, werecats' karna dia sangat membenci mereka dan aku tak tau harus apa tapi aku pergi lagi ke koper Mine-chin dan dibawah-bawah ada kantung yang basah dan aku membukanya dan aku sangat jijik lalu ketika aku membukanya isinya adalah... Aku tak tau apa itu tapi aku tak menyukainya jadi aku memberinya ke Mine-chin lagi. Lalu aku bilang 'ini adalah bahan-bahan rahasi untuk membunuh seluruh werecats' dan Mine-chin percaya-percaya saja, dan inilah yang terjadi _ selanjutnya..." -Murasakibara

"_Lalu Murasakibara memberikan kantung itu kepadaku dan kemudian aku menyadarinya bahwa itu adalah jaket kesayanganku. Lalu, aku mengambilnya dan memakainya dan aku seperti... "Kalian tau apa? Kalian telah memakan ksie dan... Mereka tak akan ada yang peduli" Mereka hanya akan menonton video di youtube di Samsung atau bahkan iPhone mereka. Dan aku tanpa berfikir lagi, aku berlari ke dalam hutan dan memukul secara membabi buta para werecats yang memiliki muka seperti manusia itu... _" -Aomine

"_Ya, sayangnya itu hanyalah imajinasi Aomine-kun _" -Kuroko

"OI TETSU!" -Aomine

"..._Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, Aomine-kun memakai jaketnya dan dia sangat senang karna akhirnya ditemukan meskipun oleh Murasakibara-kun. Lalu akhirnya, Aomine-kun berlari utnuk bergabung dengan para werecats. Dan werecats mencium bau dari jaketnya Aomine-kun lalu menge-klaim Aomine-kun sebagai salah satu dari mereka. Lalu mereka membuat Aomine-kun sebagai rajanya-" _-Kuroko

"SEBAGAI RAJANYA" -Akashi (Biar greget, digedein suaranya katanya)

"_-para werecats!... _Dan itulah cerita dari, bagaiman caranya Aomine-kun menjadi raja dari para werecats" -Kuroko

"Ya, itulah yang terjadi" -Akashi

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" -All (min Midorima yang masih tepar)

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Clover : Ya, ini saya edit karna ada yang masya Allah BANYAK BET KURANGNYA! Jadi yaah, beginilah cerita aslinya. Bagi yang merasa kenal dengan cerita itu... Bukan co-incidence(?) kok! Jaa, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : SERANGAN JANTUNG EVERYWHERE! Happy new year!

Clover : Okey! Langsung aja ya!

_**Disclaimer : **_Kurobasu punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei!

_**Warning : **_SELURUH KESALAHAN ADA DISINI! DITAMBAH CHARA OOC BIAR TAMBAH MAKNYUSS!

_**ENJOY!~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"ARARARARA! MINNACCHI-SSU! ADA BERITA BAGUS NIH-SSU!" Teriak seorang Kise yan merusak acara pagi yang indah di rumah Akashi. "Kenapa? Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya? Udah basi, kulit mastin ada ekstraknya biar greget" Kata Aomine ngelantur karna dia terlalu focus membaca majalah dengan pikiran ERO-nya.

"Yee, Aominecchi dengerin dulu-ssu! Maksudku berita bagus tuh... SEKARANG ADALAH _NEW YEAR_!" Teriak Kise sambil lompat-lompat kesana kemari. Agak heran juga, padahal dia lagi puasa tapi punya tenaga sebanyak itu. "Kise-kun ada benarnya juga, gimana kalau kita menonton sesuatu?" Usul Kuroko.

Yaa, agak aneh juga sih tiba-tiba Kuroko punya bejibun ide untuk mengisi waktu luang. Biasanya sih, Kise yang punya.

"...UJI NYALI LAGI YUK! Kalau uji nyali cuma main game horror waktu Halloween kan kurang greget... Aku tau anime yang horror menurutku-ssu!" Kata Kise dengan semangat 45. "Apa? Mirai Nikki?" Kata Akashi sambil memasang muka 'BODO-AMAT' entah kenapa. "Akashicchi gimana sih, kan aku bilang horror! Bukan tragedi-ssu!" Mengingat Kise yang akan 100 persen yang pertama menjerit.

Lalu, ruangan menjadi hening. Kesal (namun harus diatahan) karna semuanya pada diem, akhirnya Akashi berkata. "Katanya kau tau anime yang serem. Kalau gak jadi gak usah bilang" Kise cengegesan. "Hehe, Sorry... Aku lupa-ssu" Yang lain hanya menghela nafas dan Akashi bertitah kepada mereka semua untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan yang hampir mirip cinema.

Sesampainya dia ruangan itu, mereka semua (min Akashi) ber-sweatdrop ria. "A-Akashicchi, kita mau nonton anime loh, bukan nonton maze runner-ssu (lah?)" Akashi menunjuk kearah sebuah computer yang ditempeli berbagai macam kabel. Dia berlagak seolah-olah berkata 'Ini disambungkan ke computer, jadi silahkan memilih sesuka hati anime apa yang kau bilang tadi Ryouta'. Setelah Akashi selesai mengutak-atik computer itu akhirnya Kise membuka sebuah wenbsite dan yang lain sudah duduk tenang sambil memakai kacamata 3D. Mereka bias melihat dengan jelas apa yang Kise sedang buka dan... Kise tidak menulis dengan katakana lagi, melainkan dengan bahasa Inggris.

Kise pun mengescroll sampai ke paling bawah dan mengeklik -... Episode 1-, lebih tepatnya Kise melakukan ini agar mereka tak bisa membaca apa nama anime tersebut. Setelah itu Kise ikut bergabung dengan yang lain duduk di sofa, menandakan bahwa mereka telah siap untuk menonton 'anime horror' yang Kise sebut-sebut tadi.

.

.

Clover : Yaa, sekedar informasi... Saya akhir-akhir ini suka dengan RPG horror game, dan salah satu dari seluruh game itu salah satu alur cerita dari game tersebut dijadikan anime. Sayangnya anime itu dihapus entah kenapa alasannya, padahal saya belum sempat nonton. Jadi disini, saya bikin cerita dari anime itu agak ngawur. Ngomong-ngomong, ayo tebak apa namanya!

.

.

Dalam hati, Kise tertawa tebahak-bahak membayangkan ekspresi yang akan dikeluarkan teman-temannya begitu melihat anime tersebut. Masalahnya, ini gore dan horror. Ditambah lagi mereka menggunakan 3D, sebenarnya Kise sendiri mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna telah mengusulkan anime yang satu ini.

Lalu, dimulailah openingnya.

_**(Sei... Ko... I'm so... Rry...)**_

_**Nagaku nagai tabi data ne?  
Bokura deau ano toki made...**_

_**Isso kuchite hakobune ni  
**__**Kegareta mi o nagete  
Utsukushii uso de oborete itai**_

_**Aitakute aenakute  
kimi wa doko na no?**_

_**Wakaranai kikitakunai  
Mada shinjitsu wa**_

_**Tobenai tori-tachi no  
rekuiemu ga mata**_

_**Hibiku no wa  
Shangurira no kokoro!**_

.

.

Dan selesailah opening tersebut sambil dengan akhir-akhirnya dituliskan...

C

O

R

P

S

E

* * *

P

A

R

T

Y

Dengan sebuah gambar cipratan darah di sampingnya. Sekarang mari kita lihat reaksi para karakter-karakter tercinta kita ini.

Dimulai dari kiri alias Kise sendiri, rupanya dia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya kepada anime yang satu ini. Pasalnya, dia pertama kali menonton anime ini... Waktu Jumat kliwon sendirian di kamar tengah malem lampu (yang pasti) udah mati dan suara yang digedein make headphone. Jelas-jelas dia masih trauma sampe sekarang (readers : TERUS NGAPAIN DITONTON GEBELEK?!)

Lalu selanjutnya Aomine, jujur saja. Itu baru opening dan mukanya sudah ditutupi oleh bantal (Clover : Padahal di opening yang itu nggak ada seremnya. Aomine : Urusai!) yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Dia mengintip ke arah depan takut-takut.

Selanjutnya Midorima, bisa dilihat bahwa mukanya jawdrop dan lucky-itemnya sudah berada tepat di depan kakinya beserta kacamata yang melorot dan retak. Seratus persen ancur banget image-nya.

Lalu Murasakibara, dia terlihat mual dan buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi... Anda pasti tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Kalau Akashi sama Kuroko... Nggak perlu ditanya... Muka mereka sih biasa-biasa aja, soalnya mereka kan memang begitu. Tapi, kalau Akashi justru menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Biasa, abnormal #DigebukfangirlsAkashi.

...

..

.

Telah berjam-jam lewat, satu-persatu pun tumbang termasuk yang nyaranin. Kini tersisa Kuroko dan Akashi yang menonton corpse party yang terakhir, atau disebut corpse party : Tortured souls.

Hebat ya, cepet banget nontonnya. Dan ketika sampai di akhir-akhirnya... Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, dan Midorima kembali menonton (Clover : Elah, masa kalah sama anak perempuan nonton beginian -_- Aomine : Udah gue bilang DIEM!) walaupun itu sebenarnya paksaan Akashi.

Mereka melihat 2 karakter perempuan dan 1 karakter laki-laki yang udah berdarah di tangan maupun perutnya.

_**"Aku mempunyai bagian Yuka, tenang saja" Sang laki-laki memberikan sebuah potongan kertas kepada perempuan 1. Tanpa basa-basi, perempuan 1 menerimanya dan mereka mulai melakukan ritualnya. Namun...**_

_**"Baiklah, pertama-tama kita harus menghitung jumlah kita dan sisanya adalah Sachiko!" Kata perempuan 2. Sang laki-laki dan perempuan 1 mengangguk berbarengan lalu mulailah ritual mereka.**_

_**"SACHIKO, ONEGAI!" Kata sang laki-laki**_

_**"SACHIKO, ONEGAI!" Kata perempuan 2.**_

_**"SACHIKO, ONEGAI!" Kata perempuan 1.**_

_**"SACHIKO, ONEGAI!" Kata mereka bertiga kompak.**_

_**Tiba-tiba cahaya putih mengelilingi mereka lalu mereka lenyap seketika.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perempuan 2 melihat kesebelah kirinya.**_

_**Perempuan 1 melihat kesebelah kanannya.**_

_**...**_

_**Perempuan 2 memegang sebuah tangan kanan yang telah putus.**_

_**Perempuan 1 memegang sebuah tangan kiri yang telah putus.**_

_**Kamera di zoom out dan memperlihatkan muka kedua perempuan itu yang shock.**_

Dan tiba-tiba layarnya menjadi gelap menyatakan bahwa anime tersebut telah selesai. Mari kita beralih ke para kisedai kesayangan kita.

Bisa dilihat Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Kuroko menangis begitu melihat adegan terakhir. Akashi? Rupanya dia sedang berusaha untuk mencegah air matanya keluar. Jujur saja, bagian akhirnya itu telah menyentuh hatinya.

Demi apapun, kalau mereka ada di posisi diantara para karakter tadi, pasti mereka memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri dibanding menolong temannya yang masih terperangkap.

Lalu tiba-tiba...

"_**Korose...**_"

Terdengar sebuah suara mistis yang berasal dari belakang mereka berenam. Perlahan-lahan mereka semua menengok kebelakang dan mereka menemukan seorang perempuan sedang membawa-bawa gunting dan memakai baju berwarna merah yang panjang... Mirip salah satu karakter antagonis di anime barusan.

Langsung saja mereka (min Akashi dan Kuroko) berteriak layaknya wanita. Kalau Akashi dan Kuroko justru cuma bisa memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan horror.

Perempuan tadi melemparkan guntingnya sambil tersenyum jahat. "_**Korose yo... Nii-san tachi... **_Bhuh!" Setela mendengar kata-kata 'Bhuh' mereka langsung memasang muka bingung. "BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Kalian bisa aja dijailin memakai cara murahan macam ini!" Kata sang perempuan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mendengar suara asli dari sang perempuan akhirnya mereka semua mengambil satu kesimpulan.

"Momoicchi/Momoi-san/Satsuki/Sa-chin/Momoi(-nanodayo/-ssu)?!" Kata mereka berbarengan. Dan sang pelaku menyengir, rupanya dia adalah Momoi Satsuki yang entah bagaimana bisa masuk kerumah Akashi tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi-nya sendiri. "Sudah kuduga kalian akan menonton corpse party! Makanya aku menyamar menjadi Sachiko... AH! Jangan marah, ini lagi puasa! Lagipula, kalau laki-laki melawan perempuan itu berarti bukan gentleman!"

Rupanya Momoi dengan mudahnya mengunci seluruh siasat yang sedang direncanakan oleh mereka semua. "Ok, daripada begitu... mending kalian ikut aku deh!" Kata Momoi sambil mengisyaratkan mereka untuk ikut dengannya. Terpaksa mereka semua mengikuti Momoi yang datang dengan amajing-nya.

.

.

Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar, bahwa wkatu ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 : 50. Momoi menyanyikan beberapa lagu dengan senang hati, untung aja suaranya tidak sama seperti masakannya yang parah sekali. Tiba-tiba Momoi berhenti di tengah-tengah nyanyiannya membuat yang lain bingung. "Kenapa Satsuki? Jangan bilang kau tidak hapal selanjutnya?" Kata Aomine. Momoi menggeleng lalu menunjukkan tanganya kearah atasnya. "Mite!" Mereka melihat kearah yang Momoi tunjuk.

Lalu tiba-tiba, muncul kembang api dengan bertuliskan 'HAPPY NEW YEAR' di lanjutkan dengan dibawahnya bertuliskan '2015!'. Kembang api mulai membanyak dan makin membanyak, menghias langit malam yang luas menjadi terlihat seperti ditebarkan confetti(?).

Sungguh, ini adalah reuni yang tak akan terlupakan bagi mereka...

Sekaligus mereka mungkin tak akan tidur malam ini.

Karna masih terbayang-bayang anime yang tadi.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Clover : Konnichiwa! MAAFKAN SAYA YANG UPDATENYA TERLAMBAT SEKALI! JADI SAYA TERPAKSA BURU-BURU SEBELUM UJIAN MENDATANGI SAYA DAN TEMAN-TEMAN SEKELAS SAYA! Mungkin ini bisa dibilang yang ancur diantara yang ancur... Saya ngerjain juga waktu sakit jadi maafkanlah saya yang menulis banyak typo. Sekian dari saya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Apa ini?! NGACO KAMU!

Clover : Konnichiwa minna-san! Kita sudah masuk bulan Ramadhan lagi nih, jadi waktunya event Ramadhan dimulai nih! LANJUT YUK! Juga, sebentar lagi fandom ini akan selesai ToT

Disclaimer : I didn't own anything except this fanfic

Warning : SEMUA KESALAHNNYA ADA DISINI DITAMBAH CHARA OOC YANG MENJADI-JADI(?), Jangan lupa baca judulnya karna itu berhubungan oleh ceritanya (readers : YA IYALAH!)

_**Don't like?**_

_**DON'T READ!**_

_**I warn ya**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siang bolong di bulan Ramadhan... Siapa coba yang gak males? Gak tau pengen ngapain. Kalau kita sih masih ada kerjaan, yaitu... KITA LIHAT APA YANG MAKHLUK WARNA-WARNI INI SEDANG LAKUKAN!

Rumah Akashi

Wahai para readers tercinta (Readers : Lebay amat) kita sekarang berada di rumah Akashi. Bagi yang ingin masuk ke rumahnya tulis-*digebokAkashi. Ok lanjut, mari kita lihat keenam tokoh utama paporit kita! Yaitu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, serta Akashi Seijuurou yang keliatannya... Depresi?

Lah kok? Kenapa pada depresi lagi nih? "Cerewet lu thor! Lu gak ngerti perasaan kita-kita!" Siapa bilang? Kalau laper bilang aja, Author juga laper tau. Namanya juga puasa ya sabar aja lah. "Bukan itu! Dari chapter kapan tau lu gak ngebikin kita makan-makan lagi- Eh salah, maksudnya lu gak tau perasaan kita yang sekarang!" Memangnya apa?

"FANDOM KITA SEBENTAR LAGI THE END THOR!" Eeeh, iya juga ya. Yang tabah nak, bukan berarti kalian bakal dilupain fans-fans kalian ini loh. Author kadang suka ngeliat-liat lagi episode yang ada sambil nangis ngejer terus mikir kenapa harus selesai TvT

"Ooh, kita kira kau itu jahat sama kita" Adanya kalian yang jahat sama ane Akashi-san~ ToT

OK, balik ke cerita. Jadi ceritanya ekspresi mereka sudah balik ke semula. Lalu Akashi tiba-tiba berdiri membuat yang lainnya menjadi kaget. "Kalian semua, mau sampe kapan diem ditempat?"

...Kata seseorang yang bernasib sama-

Akashi : Hei! udah kena writer block masih berani ngomong gitu?!

Clover : Masbuloh?

Akashi : Lagi puasa orang ini, jadi gak boleh marah

Clover : Kayaknye ente barusan emosi dah

Akashi : Uruse

Kise : Terus di chappy ini kita ngapain?

Clover : Ngapain yak? Meski udah mulai masih kena writer block

All : Yaudah kagak usah bikin dulu

Clover : He, ente-ente kira enak apa gak update berbulan-bulan?!

All : Lah, kan situ yang nulis 'hanya update di event-event tertentu'...

Clover : ...Iye sih

Akashi : yaudah, sono balik. Lanjutin noh ninja heroes-mu

CLover : Heh?! Tau darimana ente?!

Akashi : Nih *Nunjukin HP author*

Clover : HUAAA! PEMBAJAKAN! *Nyamber HP ditangan Akashi*

Kuroko : Akashi-kun, itu tidak baik. Mencopet barang orang

Akashi : Siapa juga yang nyopet *sweatdrop*

Kise : Clovercchi, kenapa namanya Clover?

Clover : ...Ha?

All (min Kise) : Maksud?

Kise : ...Gajadi, maap pertanyaan random

Clover : YOSH, KALAU GITU COBA KALIAN KASIH IDE KE ANE BUAT CHAPTER DEPAN!

Aomine : Seenak udelmu ngomong gitu, awalnya pengen bikin judulnya jadi 'Apa ini?! Crossover?!'?

Clover : Shuush, aib itu!

Kise : Aib darimananya-ssu?

Midorima : Mungkin tentang oha-asa...

All : ...

Midorima : Apa?

Clover : Itu mah, otakmu aja yang penuh sama ramalan -_-

Kise : Midorimacchi cita-citanya beneran pengan jadi Dokter? Nggak jadi peramal oha-asa aja-ssu?

Midorima : OI!

Clover : Lah? Fakta kan itu?

Akashi : Aku setuju Ryouta

Kuroko : Sama

Aomine : Sini juga

Murasakibara : Mm...

Clover : Noh kan

Midorima : Kau kan, yang bikin mereka semua ngikutin perkataan Kise-nanodayo?!

Clover : Nggak juga, kalau memang bener dibikin Fujimaki-sensei berarti fakta kan?

Midorima : Tapi nggak akhirnya

Clover : PARA READERS TERCINTA! SIAPA YANG SETUJU TENTANG PERKATAAN KISE YANG 'MIDORIMA YAKIN JADI DOKTER GAK JADI PERAMAL OHA-ASA?'?! SILAHKAN TULIS DI KOLOM REVIEW!

Midorima : Hoi!

Kise : Yaudah, kalau gitu tentang hari-hari Kise-kun tercinta!

Clover : ...Gak ah, ini kan tentang puasa

Kise : terus apa dong-ssu?

Akashi : Ya kali ada yang mau baca pas liat apa judulnya

Kuroko : Akashi-kun punya point-nya juga

Aomine : Setujuuu! *ngibarin kipas sate(?) karna bendera udah menstrim*

Midorima : Sangat betul

Murasakibara : Seratus untuk Aka-chin! Yee~

Clover : Ntar yang baca beneran muntah-muntah deh

Kise : Huh, Masuk angin aja banyak ngomong-ssu!

Aomine : Kise dodol! Jangan dibilangin!

Kise : Ups

Kuroko : Kuharap kau akan diterima disisinya Kise-kun

Akashi : Nggak, lebih tepatnya selamat menikmati hari-hari-mu di jigoku

Kuroko : Atau mungkin yang seperti Akashi-kun bilang Kise-kun

Kise : HIDO!

Clover : BERSIAPLAH MELIHAT AJALMU KISE RYOUTA!

Kise : AAAAAAHHH!

*beberapa menit kemudian*

Clover : *nepok-nepok tangan* Mission complete!

Kuroko : Tapi, melakukan kekerasan itu gak boleh pas bulan ramadhan Clover-san

Clover : Nyeh, boam! yang penting terbalaskan!

Akashi : Tetsuya ada point-nya juga

Clover : Kalian ini... Kompak ya?

Akashi : Lha, kau yang bikin kita berdua jadi gini kan?

Kuroko : *ngangguk*

Clover : Shuush! Jangan ancurin 4th wall-nya lagi!

Kuroko : Memangnya sejak kapan-

Clover : SEJAK TADI! MASA GAK TAU?! EMANG OTAK KALIAN KENAPA SI?!

Aomine : Lha? Tiba-tiba emosi

Clover : ...Ok sip, otak ane mulai ancur

Midorima : Bukannya udah ancur sejak pembagian n-

Clover : CEREWEEET! GUE SUMPEL PAKE KAOS KAKI AOMINE JUGA NEH!

Aomine : Heh! Betak kaos kaki gue tuh!

Clover : HAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Akashi : Konslet deh otaknya

Murasakibara : Pukul make ini mungkin bisa ngebalikin Clo-chin jadi semula *Ngasih Akashi pentungan (yang Akashi pake di-chapter 2)*

Kuroko : Oh, yang Akashi-kun pake buat mukul kepalanya Aomine-kun ya?

Aomine : Aish, jangan diulang lagi

Akashi : Ok, terima kasih Atsushi

SYUUT

JDUAK!

Clover : NJIR!

Akashi : Heh, bahasanya!

Clover : MASALAH BUAT LU TONG?! LU KAN YANG MUKUL KEPALA GUE?!

Akashi : *ikut-ikutan emosian* IYA! EMANG NAPA?!

Clover : GILA LU!

Akashi : ELU KALI YANG GILA!

Midorima : UDAH! DUA-DUANYA GILA!

Clover : APA LU BILANG?! DASAR LUMUT WORTEL(?) YANG BERJALAN!

Aomine : BERISIK LU!

Akashi : KAYAK LU GAK IKUT-IKUTAN AJA AHO!

Aomine : MASALAH BUAT LU CEBOL?!

Clover : LU SAMA AJA BERISIKNYA GANGURO!

Kuroko : SEMUANYA BERISIK!

Akashi : KAU JUGA TETSUYA!

Midorima : BERISIIIK! LAGI PUASA TAOO!

Akashi : GAK ADA BEDANYA LU!

Kuroko : BISA DIEM GAK SIH LO PADA?!

Midorima : HEH! DUO CEBOL! BERISIK TAU GAK SIH?! LO PADA TAU KATA-KATA BERSIK GAK SIH?!

Aomine : UDAH DIBILANGIN LU GAK ADA BEDANYA!

Clover : LO SEMUA! KALAU GAK DIEM GUE TABOK NIH!

Kuroko : EH! LU YANG PALING CEBOL DIEM AJA!

Clover : HAH?! APA LU BILANG?! MENDING GUE NORMAL! LO PELANGI KAGAK!

Akashi : HOO! MINTA DIGUNTING PAKE APA LU?!

Kise : *bangkit dari kubur/slap* BERISIK COEG!

All (min Kise and Murasakibara) : NGAJAK RIBUT LU TOKAI?!

Kise : KAMFRET! INI TUH UDAH DARI SANANYA! KALIAN NGIRI?! HA!

Clover : OGAH! SIAPA JUGA YANG PENGEN RAMBUTNYA JADI KAYAK TOKAI?! TANGAN GW CAPEK NIH! NGETIK SEMUA BACOTAN LO PADA!

Kuroko : NOH KAN! SENDIRINYA 'BREAKING-THE-4TH-WALL'!

Clover : CEREWET LU MANUSIA TERLUPAKAN!

Singkatnya, terjadi acara bacot-bacotan diantara ke-6 pihak(?)

Lalu gimana dengan Murasakibara? Ohoho, dia sedang nge-video-in acara bacot-bacotan mereka

Clover : AAAH! LEMPER LU PADA!

Akashi : ITU ELU KALI! EMANG LEMPER APAAN?!

Kise : TERONG LO SEMUA!

Aomine : ELO KALI! UDAH TERONG, CABE LAGI! DITAMBAH IDUP LAGI

Clover : WAHAI MAKHLUK PELANGI! PERGILAH KE SEGITIGA BERMUDA! MASUK KEDALEM LAUT TERDALEM TERUS KETEMU MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK TAK DIKENAL! DEHIDRASI DI GUNUNG(?) SAHARA! BEKU DI KUTUB UTARA! DIMAKAN SI RAJA RIMBA! KETEMU SHINIGAMI! DIPERMALUKAN SEANTARO DUNIAAA!

Midorima : HEH! YANG BENER TUH GURUN! BUKAN GUNUNG!

Clover : ALAH! SOK TELITI LU! (padahal fakta)

Kuroko : DIMOHON UNTUK SEGERA DIAM ATAU BENDA-BENDA YANG TAK INGIN KALIAN LIHAT DIBUANG!

Akashi : KALO GITU ANJING LU GUE JADIIN BAHAN ILMIAH!

Kuroko : COBA AJA KALO BERANI MATA BELANG!

OK SIP! CUT-CUT! KOK JADI ACARA BACOTAN SIH?! ULANG DARI AWAL!

* * *

...Kata seseorang yang bernasib sama...

"Terus, kita ngapain dong-ssu?" Kata seekor Kise Ryouta. "Author jahad! Masa seekor?!" Lah, daripada 'sebuah'. Mau? "Nggak seekor juga kali! Seorang gitu-ssu!" terlambat, perkataan tak bisa diulang mari lanjut.

"HIDO!"

"Ooh, gimana kalau main apa pikiranmu aja?" Kata Aomine yang lagi (tumben-tumbennya) baca majalah anak-anak (jiaah, anak-anak). "Daiki, darimana kau dapatkan majalah itu?" Aomine hanya menoleh lalu balik lagi membaca majalah yang sebenarnya tidak wajar untuk seorang seperti Aomine Daiki membacanya. "Mungut dari tukang loak" Dengan kalemnya dia berkata, membuat yang lain sweatdrop untuk seketika.

"Jaa, kalau begitu bagaimana mainnya?" Kata Kuroko, "Simpel, contohnya 'apa yang pertama kali kau bayangkan ketika mendengar kata-kata...' apa gitu kek" Kata Aomine tanpa menoleh (lagi). "Ooho! Boleh juga tuh Aominecchi-ssu! Kalau gitu, apa pertanyaannya Aominecchi?" Aomine (akhirnya) noleh. "Ha? Yakin nih? Ya udah, apa yang pertama kali kalian bayangin kalau denger kata-kata... Apa ya? Ah! Kirin!"

Semuanya loading sementara...

"Kirin ya-ssu? Kalau aku sih ingetnya... Ya *Kirin-ssu!" -Kise

"Setuju Kise-kun" -Kuroko

"Sama Kise-chin~" -Murasakibara (kasian ni anak gak dapet banyak jatah ngomong)

"Makhluk mitologi yang katanya dari china itu, kirin namanya-nodayo" -Midorima

"Ooh yang katanya mirip kuda bersisik berkepala singa bertanduk rusa dan lambang bagi pelindung anak-anak ya?" -Kuroko

"Ya, yang itu-nanodayo" -Midorima

"Kirinnya S*s*ke" -Akashi

"Ooh, dari anime N*r*t* ya?" -Kuroko

"Ya" -Akashi

"Kalau Aominecchi sendiri apa-ssu?" -Kise

"...Merek teh, Kirin" -Aomine

"Aominecchi aus banget ya?" -Kise

Kira-kira begitulah percakapannya. Mari lanjut ke sesi(?) berikutnya!

"Jaa! Kalau begitu apa yang pertama kali kalian inget kalau denger kata-kata biru-ssu?!" -Kise

"Ya gue sendiri lah!" -Aomine

"Itu, taxi... Bluebird" -Kuroko

"Lagu ikimono gakari, yang blue bird" -Akashi

"Apa jangan-jangan nama blue bird itu diambil dari nama lagu itu Akashi-kun?!" -Kuroko

"Kayaknya gak gitu juga kali" -Akashi

"Mm... Doraemon" -Murasakibara

"Langit yang cerah-nodayo" -Midorima

"Ah! Midorimacchi sama-ssu!" -Kise

"Njrit, jahad semua. Kagak ada yang inget sama gue satupun" -Aomine

"Sori, Aominecchi" -Kise

Dan ya, begitulah percakapannya. Ayo lanjut ke sesi(?) berikutnya! (Aomine : GUE GIMANA! / Ah, sabar aja ye)

"Kalau gitu, apa yang ada di pikiran kalian semua kalau mendengar kata-kata Vanilla?" -Kuroko

"Vanilla milkshake" -All(min Kuroko)

"Wah, semuanya kompak. Aku juga berpikiran yang sama" -Kuroko

"Kurokocchi juga aus ya-ssu?" -Kise

Dan yah, singkat sekali. Tapi begitulah seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Mari lanjut ke sesi(?) selanjutnya!

"Apa yang kalian pertama kali ingat ketika mendengar kata-kata **Kyuu?" -Akashi

"Kyuu?... Ya Kyuu itu sendiri lah-ssu!" -Kise

"Hmm... Kyuubi" -Kuroko

"Kenapa di chapter ini banyak reference tentang N*r*t* ya?" -Midorima

"Authornya bilang, lucu aja kali kalau begini jadinya... Gitu" -Kuroko

"Author kurang kerjaan" -Midorima

"Kalau gitu, apa yang kau pikirin Midorimacchi-ssu?" -Kise

"Lagunya Hatsune Miku, San Kyuu" -Midorima

"Ooh, yang katanya San Kyuu (thank you) - 39 (San Kyuu) - Miku (39) itu kan?" -Kuroko

"Ya yang itu-nanodayo" -Midorima

"Aku gak ngerti-ssu" -Kise

"Otakmu kali yang lambat Kise" -Aomine

"HIDO! Memang kau mengerti Aominecchi-ssu?!" -Kise

"Heheh, jangan remehkan gw Kise!... Jelas-jelas gue gak ngerti!" -Aomine

"Apa yang kau banggakan Aominecchi? Terus Murasakibaracchi gimana?" -Kise

"Hmm... Kyuu... ***Kyuketsuki" -Murasakibara

"E?! Itu gak ada Kyuu-nya sama sekali-ssu!" -Kise

"Emang nggak, kepikirannya gitu aja" -Muraskibara

"Kalau gue sih... Kyuurang tau mau bilang apa" -Aomine

"Aominecchi... Itu kau paksa-paksain kan?" -Kise

Dan seketika hening... Mereka melihat ke jam dan tiba-tiba-!

_ALLAHUAKBAR... ALLAHUAKBAR!_

"Waah, kebetulan banget, buka nyook~!" Kata Murasakibara sesemangat mungkin. Yang lain cuma ngikutin doing. Lalu, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makam- Eh salah, makan. Mereka segera duduk entah dimana aja. "Aominecchi, dapet ide darimana-ssu?" Tanya Kise tiba-tiba abis minum teh. Aomine yang ngerasa dipanggil noleh "Ha?" Dia bilang. "Itu loh, permainan yang kamu bilang tadi-ssu~" Aomine diem sebentar, terus nunjukin majalah anak-anak(?) tyang dia baca tadi ke Kise.

"Baca noh, yang game corner" ...Dia bilang. Kise nurut aja dan dia baca yang Aomine bilang. Yang lain ikut nimbrung, kepo keliatannya. Terus mereka baca sampai habis dan mereka ngeliat kearah Aomine. Yang dipandang noleh juga. "Nape masbro?" "Nggak, ga nyangka aja orang mesum dakian dan mirip ganguro kayakmu itu baca majalah beginian" Kata Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kuroko, Akashi berbarengan. "Kamfret!" Teriak Aomine.

Lalu terjadilah acara Tom and Jerry jejadian ala Kise ft.(?) Aomine. "HIDO! KENAPA CUMA AKU YANG DIKEJAR-SSU?!" Dan tak ada seorang pun yang menyahut perkataannya dan Kise pun terus dikejar sama Aomine.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**maybe?**_

Clover : YOSH! Berhubung dengan the-end-of-Kuroko no Basuke, saya gak tau apa ini layak untuk dilanjutin atau nggak. Maaf dengan humornya yang abal-abal juga alurnya yang gak ngeh banget. Juga maaf kalau fanfic yang lain belom saya update lagi padahal kurobasu sendiri udah the-end-of-the-story... BUKAN YANG EXTRA GAME YA! BUKAN! Jaa~ selama extra game belum selesai, saya gak ada niat (mungkin?) untuk nyelesain fanfic ini. Soalnya fanfic ini never-ending story. Oh ya!

* = Jerapah

** = Sembilan

*** = Vampire

Sebelum saya lupa, itu saya kasih tau. JUGA, akhirnya agak gak jelas ya? Biarlah, emang gitu tujuan(?) dibuatnya fanfic ini/SLAAAP!

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Ada apa dengan Akashi?!

Clover : Konnichiwa! Saya akan melanjutkan FFN ini! Gak tau mau sampai kapan selesai soalnya ini never-ending story, Jadi berhenti-nya itu gak pasti, juga terima aksih yang telah fav, foll, juga review! Saya sangat berkenan, karna itu yang membuat saya bersemangat untuk membuat chapter baru! YOSH! MARI LANJUT KE CERITAAA!

_**Disclaimer : **_Chara punya Fujimaki-sensei, ceritanya punya saya!

_**Warning : **_SELURUH KESALAHAN ADA DISINI! DITAMBAH CHARA OOC! BIAR MAKNYUSS!

.

.

.

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**ENJOY~!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi hari ini, keliatannya sekali lagi mereka bosan. Saking gak taunya pengen ngapain sampai satu bulan kedepan. Bisa didengar suara buat background aja gak ada, mungkin keluarga dari pak jangkrik lagi pada pulang kampung/SLAP. "Author! Narrator! Kasih saran apa gitu kek biar ada kerjaan, gak nganggur kayak gini!" Ahomine, kau diem dulu. Narrator belom selese ngomongnya,

Namun, rupanya ada yang berbeda hari ini... Dana apakah itu? Jawabannya adalah...

.

.

.

KEMANA AKASHI?!

Seketika semuanya nengok kesana-kemari. Memastikan apa yang Narrator bilang bener apa nggak. "Lah? Akashi menghilang kemana?" Kata Aomine, masih celingukan nyari Akashi. Lalu tiba-tiba...-!

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Ohoo! Yang sedang dibicarakan datang, panjang umur nih si Akashi. "Oh, itu dia kau-nanodayo. Narrator baru nyadarin kita kalau kamu belom muncul. Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli-nanodayo!" Kata Midorima se-tsundere mungkin. "...Ooh" Abis itu dia berbalik dan berjalan entah kemana. Semuanya menatap kepergian Akashi. "Mungkin dia ingin ke toilet-ssu" Kata Kise. Sebenernya mereka semua ada firasat kalau Akashi yang absolute itu balik.

"Kalian semua kepikiran gak-ssu? Kalau Akashicchi yang absolute itu balik?" Semuanya ngangguk, menyetujui perkataan Kise. Mereka hanya dibuat pasrah mengetahui akan hal itu, sebab jangan macem-macem sama kepribadian kedua Akashi. Lalu tiba-tiba, Akashi balik lagi. (disini maksudnya sifat asli Akashi yang ke-dua(?) balik)

"Kalian kenapa?"

Yang lain dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Akashi. "A-Akashicchi! Abis darimana-ssu?" Tanya Kise takut-takut, diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain. Mereka dibalas tatapan aneh oleh Akashi. "Maksudnya? Baru aja aku jalan kesini"

.

.

.

25%

.

.

.

50%

.

.

.

75%

.

.

.

_**Complete**_

"HEEEE?!" Teriak mereka (min Akashi) kompak. "Akashi! Jangan pura-pura deh! Lu tadi baru aja jalan kesini terus ngilang lagi entah kemana!" Kata Aomine dengan seluruh nyali yang dia punya. Akashi malah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang nambah ngebingungin. "Kau kali yang gila Daiki, emang boleh boong pas puasa? Suer, aku baru dateng kesini kok"

Sekali lagi mereka shock. "Te-terus... Yang tadi itu apa-ssu?" Kata Kise takut-takut. Akashi yang bingung gak ikut-ikutan, yang ada dipikaran dia adalah Momoi... HAYOOO, JANGAN MIKIR YANG NGGAK-NGGAK YA!/SLAAAAPP!

"Kalian kenapa takut begitu? Paling-paling Satsuki yang nge-cosplay lagi" Perkataan Akashi membuat pikiran paranormal(?) mereka dibuang jauh-jauh. "Mungkin juga, mengingat Momoi-san pernah menjadi Sachiko (chapter 5)" Kata Kuroko. Yang lain menyetujui. Lalu, tiba-tiba-!

TING NONG! TING NONG!

Akashi (diikuti mantan budak-budaknya) segera berjalan kearah pintu utama dan membukanya. Mereka sangat terkejut karna yang bertamu adalah... MOMOI SATSUKI. "Assalamu'alaikum! Aku balik minna!" Sementara itu yang disapa membatu semua.

"Haloo? Ada orang disana? Ngomong-ngomong orang salam harus dijawab" Dan itu menyadarkan mereka semua dari acara shocking(?)-nya. "Wa'alaikumsalam" kata mereka serempak. "Ada apa samapi kau kesini lagi Satsuki?" Tanya Akashi selayak tuan rumah.

"Ooh, aku datang kesini karna waktu itu aku lupa kalau kalian belum memesan apa-apa (chapter 2)" Kata Momoi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk. Dipersilahkanlah Momoi oleh Akashi untuk masuk.

Lalu, mereka semua duduk di ruang tamu. Setelah selesai memesan, mereka semua berbincang-bincang sebentar. Sampai akhirnya...

"Momoicchi tadi nggak ngendap-ngendap masuk kerumah Akashicchi kan-ssu?" Semuanya langsung hening. Yang ditanya tertawa pelan. "Ki-chan ada-ada aja! Ngapain aku kerumah Akashi-kun ngendap-ngendap? Aku kan bukan maling! Juga, aku kan baru aja dateng kesini" Katanya dengan santai. "Ahaha... Iya juga ya-ssu! Maaf pertanyam random. Ahahah..." Kata Kise sambil tertawa garing. Padahal didalem hatinya dia udah teriak-teriak kayak orang gila.

"Saa, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu! Wassalamu'alaikum!" Dengan begitu Momoi pun berlalu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Akashi. "Wa'alaikumsalam" Jawab mereka semua.

BLAM

Sekarang disinilah mereka, berfikir siapa doppel-ganger(?)-nya Akashi. "Ma-masa iya se-setan-ssu?" Kata Kise takut-takut, membuat yang lain bergidik. "Mana mungkin-nodayo. Ini kan bualn ramadhan! Bulan yang suci!" Bantah Midorima senekat(?) mungkin, "I-iya sih-ssu... Tapi..." Lalu tiba-tiba, Akashi berdiri dan mengatakan ingin pergi ke toilet.

Sekarang tinggal mereka ber-5. Mengira-ngira, apakah Akashi palsu itu akan datang lagi atau tidak. Setalah sekitar 1 menit (jiaah, satu menit/slap) berlalu, Akashi balik lagi. "Ka-kamu Akashi kan?" Tanya Aomine. Memastikan itu beneran Akashi atau tidak.

Akashi mentap Aomine bingung. "Kepalamu terbentur apa Daiki? Ini jelas-jelas aku, Akashi Seijuuro" Kata Akashi. "Kalau gitu, coba jawab pertanyaan kita-kita dengan benar!" Akashi hanya mengangguk, menyutujui tantangan Aomine.

"Benda kesayanganmu?!" -Aomine

"Gunting" -Akashi

"Perusahaan apa yang dimiliki ayah Akashi-kun?" -Kuroko

"Perusahaan (niit) dan (niit)" -Akashi (Gak tau namanya mau apaan, disensor aja toh)

"Posisimu di basket?" -Kise

"Point guard" -Akashi

"Akashi mempunyai jabatan apa di OSIS-nanodayo?" -Midorima

"Ketua" -Akashi

"Aka-chin suka makanan apa?" -Murasakibara

"Tofu, udah selesai mengintrogasi?" -Akashi

"BELOM! SIAPA MANTAN KAPTEN KITA WAKTU DI TEIKO?!" -All (min Akashi)

"Huft... Nijimura Shuuzo" -Akashi

Semuanya pun menghela nafas lega. Untung saja itu bukan Akashi yang palsu. Lalu tiba-tiba Akashi merogoh saku celananya, lalu berlalu lagi dengan buru-buru dengan alasan HP-nya ketinggalan. Lalu mereka mengira-ngira lagi apakah Akashi palsu itu akan datang lagi atau tidak. Lalu datanglah Akashi. Sekali lagi dia di-introgasi.

"Nama teammates-mu di Rakuzan yang banci?" -Aomine

"Mibuchi Reo" -Akashi

"Yang suka makan?" -Kuroko

"Nebuya Eikichi" -Akashi

"Yang hyper-active kayak aku-ssu?" -Kise

"Hayama Kotarou" -Akashi

"Yang punya hawa keberadaan yang sama kayak Kuroko-nanodayo?" -Midorima

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, udah selesai?" -Akashi

"PERTANYAAN TERAKHIR! UDAH AMBIL HP-NYA BELOM?!" -Kise, Aomine

"Udah, nih" -Akashi

Kata Akashi sambil menunjukkan HP-nya kepada mereka. Sekali lagi mereka menghela nafas lega. Lalu tiba-tiba-!

"Ngapain kau?"

Seluruh mantan GoM itu bergidik ngeri. Terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga mereka... Juga terlihat siluet yang mereka kenal dibelakang Akashi yang sedang berdiri...

.

.

.

Dan dia adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Au ah, cepetin aja)

.

.

AKASHI SEIJUURO?!

"HAAAAHH?!" Teriak mereka semua kelebihan volumenya. "AKASHI JADI DUA?! ADA APA DENGAN DUNIAAA?!" Teriak mereka komplit(?) kayaknya pita suaranya bakal rusak deh, volumenya aja udah nyampe titik tiga(?).

Lalu Akashi yang tadi berdiri di depan para bocah kiseki (Kiseki : ELU KALI YANG BOCAH!) menghadap kearah Akashi yang dibelakangnya.

**iWARNING!**

**Akashi yang berdiri di depan kiseki = Akashi(1)**

**Akashi yang berdiri dibelakang Akashi (1) = Akashi (2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau kesini?" -Akashi(1)

"Yang harusnya bertanya adalah aku, ngapain kau disini?" -Akashi(2)

"Bukang kah kau yang seharusnya tidak disini?" -Akashi(1)

Bisa kalian lihat kilatan dimata mereka, juga mereka meninggalkan para kiseki yang cengo gak ngerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aish, jadi bunshin aja gak bener" -Akashi(2)

POOF

Lalu tiba-tiba Akashi(1) menghilang, membuat yang lain jawdrop berat. Lalu yang kali sadar adalah Aomine. "Hah? Bunshin? Maksud lo... Kage Bunshin?" Tanya Aomine membuat seluruh sorot mata tertuju kearahnya. "Iya, memang kenapa?" Kata Akashi santai, Aomine pun teriak gila(?). "UAPAAA?!"

"Memang kenapa Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang merasa aneh melihat reaksi Aomine jadi begitu. "Hoh? Kalian emang gak pernah nonton Naruto?" Tanya Aomine seshock mungkin. "Nggak" Jawab mereka serempak. Aomine makin cengo, tapi dia langsung sadar. "Itu tuh, kage bunshin! salah satu jurus andalannya Naruto!"

Lalu sekarang seluruh sorot mata tertuju pada Akashi. "Akashi, kau punya chakra?!" Tanya Aomine dengan gregetnya, ketauan dia sering nonton Naruto. "Meneketehe" Jawab Akashi OOC.

"Nyeh, masa bodo sama chakra. Lu bisa gimana lagi Shi?" Kata Aomine yang gregetan (lagi). Lalu, Akashi menggigit ibu jarinya (nggak, dia gak akan ebrubah kok, tenang aja. Dia bukan Eren) lalu menapakkan(?) tangannya itu dilantai lalu dia bilang.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu"

Yang lain sweatdrop sementara Aomine bling-bling(?), Dan...

POOF

Muncul...

Katsuyu.

"KYAAAAA!" Kise teriak lalu lompat kebelakang Murasakibara. Yang lain malah tambah sweatdrop. Aomine makin bling-bling "KATSUYU-SAAAN!" Aomine lari lalu memeluk si slug yang kelewatan guedes itu. Akashi cuma cengo ngeliatin perbuatan Aomine, Akashi aja gitu gimana yang lain? Tambah sweatdrop plus jawdrop berat. Kise yang jijik segera berkata.

"Aominecchi gak jijik apa-ssu?! Meluk-meluk cacing-ssu?!" Katanya. Aomine pun berbalik menghadap Kise. "Oi, cacing-cacing dia itu slug cong! Gini-gini dia bisa nge-heal taoo" Kata Aomine. Justru Kise tambah geli, gimana nggak? Toh dia takut sesuatu yang berlendir. "Iih, masa sesuatu kayak gitu bisa nyembuhin orang?!"

"Murasakibara! cegat Kise! Terus bawa dia kemari!" Kata Aomine tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Kise shock. Terus akhirnya Kise ketangkep deh~

"HUEEE! AKU GAK MAU-SSU! GAK MAU-SSU! APA SALAHKU MAMII?!" Diketahui bahwa Kise anak mami/slap. Lalu Kisepun diseret Murasakibara nyampe deket si slug yang kelewatan gede itu. Lalu Aomine bisik-bisik sesuatu ke Akashi, dan rupanya disetujui olehnya entah apapun yang direncanai Aomine. "Katsuyu, sembuhkan Kise" Komando Akashi.

Lalu Katsuyu mulai berjalan kearah Kise yang nangisnya tambah ngejer. Entah apa yang Akashi maksud dengan sembuhkan, padahal Kise gak terluka sama sekali. Lalu tiba-tiba Katsuyu menghilang, membuat Kise menghela napas lega.

"Ckck, Kise! Liat keatas!" Teriak Aomine. Kise yang merasa dipanggil pun menengok keatas dan... Katsuyu berubah menjadi slug yang lbeih kecil dan jumlahnya ada... Entahlah berapa. Dan sedang dalem mode jatoh kebawah(?) tepatnya jatoh tepat keatas Kise. "HUWAAA! KALIAN SEMUA JAHAT-SSU!"

Seketika Murasakibara melepaskan pegangannya pada Ksie dan membiarkan Kise ditimpa sekitar seratus serpihan(?) Katsuyu. "AAAAAAA!"

* * *

KRIIING... KRIIING...

"Hah?"

Bisa kita lihat Akashi membuka matanya setelah berlama-lama di alam lain(?). "Mimpi apaan barusan? Auhtor kamfret, pasti gegara di chapter kemaren banyak reference tentang Naruto" Nyeheh, sori.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya ketika pagi hari selesai. Dia segera berjalan kearah ruang keluarga, ketika sampai disana. Dia melihat seluruh wajah-wajah yang dia kenal disana. Rupanya para bocah kiseki ini sudah bagun lebih pagi darinya.

'Rasanya deja vu' Batin Akashi. Lalu Kise mulai berkata dengan takut-takut "A-Akashicchi! Abis darimana-ssu?" Katanya. 'Yappari...' Batin Akashi lagi. "Maksudnya? Baru aja aku jalan kesini" Jawabnya. Seketika satu ruangan hening.

'Yappari, apa jangan-jangan entar gue punya kage bunshin?'

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**maybe?**_

Clover : Yosh! Sekali lagi bejibun reference tentang Naruto. Saya mau bilang ini tambah gaje aja ceritanya, maaf kalau gak ngerti. Apalagi disini make kuchiyose lagi si Akashi hehe

Akashi : Apalagi kuchiyose?

Clover : Itu lah pokoknya. Tanya Sama Kakashi aja sono

Aomine : Kakashi kelewatan gregetnya weee! Dia avatar! :v

Clover : Ya terserah kau lah, yang jelas sesuai dengan berakhirnya knb saya gak tau bakal update lagi atau nggak, kalau extra game belom selese yowes saya lanjutin ini :9 SEE YOU! Sekalian maaf kalau pendek, btw HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUNDERIMAAA!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Onegai?


End file.
